YuGiOh! GX The Beginning of Destiny
by Animaman
Summary: My version of the PS2 game, except with more stuff from the show. Mainly OC starring along with the main characrers. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. The Beginning of a Legend

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games.

Those of you who played this game, or the Tag Force series for the PSP, this will be a mixture of the storylines of the game and the TV series, although this will have more from the show then the game does.

By the way, as a reminder to those who did play the game, the character you play doesn't talk, he is just like Link in the early Zelda games.

A black helicopter was flying high over the pacific, with the initials 'K.C.' on both sides, heading towards the island that Duel Academy was located on. While the rides to the academy usually occurred much earlier than this, the pilot was ordered to take a new transfer there. While he was used to having a bunch of noisy kids anxiously waiting to see the island first hand, the one he was transporting was different. He was calm and patient, and at the moment sleeping with his red cap over his eyes.

About a half hour before they reached the island, the pilot took a quick look at the boy, who was at the moment just gazing out towards the ocean. "We'll be arriving at the academy in less than 30 minutes." He told him, only for the boy to give him a slight nod, "Did you have a good rest?"

"Pretty much, until that last bump. Right now I'll be lucky to get any sleep with all of the jet lag heading my way." The boy answered, not taking his eyes away from the view.

The pilot couldn't help but feel a little impressed by the maturity that this boy was displaying, "So why are you starting the academy after it started only about a couple of weeks ago?"

The boy looked at the pilot and said "Took me that long to convince my parents that I'll be all right on my own," Causing the pilot to give a slight laugh at his statement, "and other than that, I just needed a little change in scenery."

The pilot could understand this, "I don't know why, but I can't shake the feeling that I've seen you from some place." He said, just killing the time between now and their arrival at the island.

"Will if you do figure out, and prove yourself right, just do me a favor and make sure to keep it to yourself. Right now there are some people that would love to find out where my new location is going to be." The boy answered back.

The pilot just nodded, before returning his attention to the horizon. When he got a glimpse of the volcano, he decided to let his passenger now, "There it is your home away from home."

The boy stood up to see for himself. When he got next to the pilot, he could see a large building near the base of an active volcano, along with five smaller buildings. A red one looked like some sort of motel built by the lowest bidder, near the edge of a cliff, another, a yellow one, a few feet away that looked more decent, a little bigger, looking like a college dorm, a pair of blue buildings, one looking like a 5-star hotel next to a small bay and the other looking like a big resort in the middle of a lake, and the last one looked like it seen better days. The pilot gave him a little tap on the shoulder, telling him to return to his seat, in which he complied.

*** * ***

At the helipad stood Chancellor Sheppard, waiting for his latest student to arrive. Normally he would find a teacher to do the task, but since they're all busy getting ready for their classes right now and this gives him an excuse to get away from the office for awhile, he decided it would be better to do it personally.

When the helicopter came into view, he couldn't help but smile at this latest addition to the academy, not only was this boy's written exams score were among the highest, his dueling skills are beyond anything he has ever heard of.

When he looked up just as the helicopter started its decent towards the helipad, he tried to see if he could catch a glimpse at his newest student, only to see nothing. When the copter landed, he went inside to greet the young man. When he got there, he got a good look at the boy when he was receiving his luggage from the pilot before he stepped off himself. Sheppard and pilot gave each other a slight nod before the pilot left to get some breakfast. Sheppard looked over the boy to see that he was just as tall as most of the first year boys, with light brown hair shoved into his cap, and a pair of green eyes. He was wearing an almost all black outfit, with a shirt that showed everybody how physically wit he was, with a belt made for duelists, with four deck carriers on both sides of his waist. The only thing that wasn't black was his hat.

"Hello, I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster of this school." He introduced himself, while sticking his hand out."

The boy dropped his bags and took the offered hand, "William Rawelk, but I prefer to be called Will." He said with a small smile.

"Well Will, let me take you my office and well begin the process of making you apart of this academy." He said, while he grabbed one of the bags off of the ground. Will grabbed the other and followed the chancellor.

I hope you like the intro. The name I chose for the character is basically a little fun I had with anagrams, incase somebody wants to know. Read and Review, and any questions you might have might be answered in the next chapter.


	2. First Day of Class

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games.

Will was sitting on the other side of the desk, getting some last minute details out of the way. After filling in the necessary paperwork, he looked up and asked, "Is there anything else that needs to be accomplished?" He said, while leaning back into the chair.

The Chancellor just gave a big smile, "Yes, but first of all I would like to say welcome to Duel Academy, where we teach people to be the finest duelist." He said, "Right now, since you're a transfer student, you'll be starting out in Slifer Red," He explained while pulling out a red jacket, which Will took, and stood up to put it on, "and here is your academy issued duel disk."

When Will grabbed the small device, he could feel the slightest difference between this and his old one, "This is going to take some getting used to." He said, while placing the disk onto his left arm.

"You're not the first one to think so, but anyway, class is just about to start, so you better get going so you won't be late for your first day of class." Sheppard said, "And don't worry about your bags, I'll make sure personally that they make it to your room safely."

Will just nodded before leaving, only to turn around and asked, "By the way, where do I need to go for class?"

"Whoops, I knew I forgot to give you this." He said, while holding up a small device, "This is your PDA, it will have all the information you'll need to know, plus email and a few other things you'll find useful. Now you really better get going if you want to make some friends before the first bell rings."

Will just takes the PDA and leaves the office.

*** * ***

Will was able to find the room with less trouble, although some of kids in the blue coats had to learn the hard way that the color of one's coat doesn't necessarily make you one of the strongest since the boy that try to attack him for being ignored ended up flat on his back when Will caught his fist and flipped him over hard.

When the door opened to let him in, he walked in to notice what appeared to be somewhere between 20, 25 rows of desks leading down to a smaller desk, with a computer screen so big, that looked big enough to rival the one he's seen in an IMAX theater one time. He looked around until he spotted a tall, long blonde haired individual in a blue coat with pink frails on the shoulder part, standing in front of him, and from what he can tell, sounded like he was apart of whatever it is this person was talking about.

"This is just perfect. We have a new student today, and all of his test scores are among the highest in the school. Now I'll have the perfect opportunity to get rid of dropout boy." The man said.

"I seriously doubt it." Will said, scaring the person out of his skin.

"How long have you been there?" The man asked, while trying to calm himself down. When he did, he started to look all serious when he spoke again, "Anyway, you must be the new student, William Rawelk. I am Professor Vellian Crowler. I am the head master of Obelisk Blue, and I'm also the best duelist in the teaching staff, so feel free to brag about it to your friends."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Will said, while walking towards the stairs, "Those who brag too much will always wind up with the crushing blow of reality one day and not take it well, which is why I never brag."

Crowler looked like he was going to blow his top, when the door opened to reveal three boys in red jackets running in through the door, "Ha ha, I won." One of them yelled out while the other two were catching their breath, especially the large one.

"Yeah you sure won that time, Jay." The shortest one of the trio said.

"Silence or else its detention for all three of you!" Crowler yelled out, venting out some of his anger on the unsuspecting boys.

"No, not that!" Yelled the boy with brown hair.

"Mister Rawelk, whatever you do, don't become like this slacker her." Crowler said, while turning to look down the stairs.

The boys looked down to see another boy leaning next to one of the bottom rows, with his arms crossed, and his eyes closed, "You never know, they might make interesting company." The boy replied back.

"Oh hey, you're new around here aren't you?" The brown started to say as he approached the newcomer, "I'm Jaden Yuki, the number one frosh here." He introduced himself while sticking out a hand.

Will opened his eyes to notice that this boy was a little shorter than him by an inch or two, and his hair was two types of brown, with the lighter version going around the top o his head, almost making look like one of the medieval friars, "Will Rawelk, and we'll just have to see how long that lasts, now won't we?" He introduced himself while taking the offered hand. He looked towards the other two to see the short one had light blue hair with rim glasses, making him look like a nerd, while the other was fat, with a round pink nose and a couple of round tuffs of hair, making him look like a koala.

The short one walked up and stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Syrus Trunsdale." He introduced himself with a smile, before it disappeared completely, "Although with my luck, you probably do better than me anyway."

Will just raised an eyebrow to this, and said, "It's too early in the game to start doubting yourself now." While he shook Syrus's hand, getting the boy's attention.

The big one walked up and shook Will's hand when it was offered to him, "Hey there, I'm Chumley Huffington. I'm repeating my first year here. Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Will said before looking around the classroom, "Looks like we better hurry up and take our seats before they all get taken."

"Good idea. Why don't you sit with us?" Jaden asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Sure thing, since it would be nice to sit next to some friendly faces for awhile." Will answered, while following his new friends.

"So Will, do you by any chance have a card crush?" Syrus asked, with a small blush.

"I might, but I don't know you well enough to tell you everything." Will explained, while taking his duel disk off of his arm.

"By the way Will, why do you have four decks on your belt?" Jaden asked.

Before he could answer, a voice with a British accent intercepted, "Did I hear somebody say four decks?" They looked back to see a boy in a yellow jacket, with black hair.

"Hey, Bastion, we were just trying to get to know Will here a little better." Jaden said, "Will, this is Bastion. Bastion, Will."

"Nice to meet you." Will said, shaking the boy's hand.

"Same here." Bastion replied, "Anyway, what's this about four decks?"

"Let's just say I don't like to use the same deck over and over again, so I bring a few extras depending on which one I feel like using." Will explained, while all four nodded in agreement, "Also each deck focuses on either monster of certain types or monsters with certain abilities like Union, and LV monsters."

"Attention students! Class is about to start!" Crowler yelled out, getting the class to quiet down and give him their attention, "Anyway, today we have a new student in today. His name his William Rawelk and he scored among the highest in both exams."

"And just why would some newbie's scores matter to any of us, Professor?" A question coming from a cocky boy in a blue long coat asked, high up near the top, "It's not like he broke any records."

Crowler had a big grin on his face, which for some reason made Will start to think about Tim Curry on the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_, and said, "Oh no? See for yourself." He said, while punching up a screen showing Will's scores, not realizing the surprise waiting for him.

Here is the latest chapter. Even though this story is not doing as well as most of my other stories, the one thing I'm not going to do is leave it hanging like most of the stories on this website. Read and Review.


	3. Not to be Underestimated

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games.

To say that the class was surprised was like saying that the Chancellor's head is as smooth as a cue ball, pretty obvious. Some of the things that were being said between the students have reached Crowler's ears: "Well you look at that, he's broke almost all the records in one day." "He didn't just get a high score, he got **the** high score." "I can't believe it he scored higher than Zane Trunsdale."

That last statement was cause enough for Crowler to turn around and have his jaw drop all the way to the ground. 'This is impossible!' He started to think to himself, his eyes glued to the screen, 'This boy hasn't even been here for a whole day and he's already making a mockery out of me and my dorm.' He turned around to give Will the evil eye, while the rest of the class was staring at him out of shock.

Will, on the other hand, had his hands placed under his nose, pulling off the perfect 'cool-as-ice' look, along with just one word out his mouth, "What?" He asked, like what they saw was nothing special.

The response caused a loud ***thump*** to be heard both in and outside of the class room as everyone collapsed onto their backs, while some of them had their foot twitching in the air. Crowler was the first to recover since he still had a class to teach, "Okay students, sit up straight right away, we still have a class you know." The rest of the students did as they were told, while Crowler changed the screen to what the class was going to be about.

Crowler was talking about how to build a good enough strategy when it comes to building ones deck (A/N Don't ask me, I'm making it up as I go along.). "Now remember, your deck must be well balanced with the cards you believe . . ." He was busy explaining to his class until a hand shot up into the air, belonging to his latest student, "What is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt professor," Will said, with a snoozing Jaden next to him before *wham* his fist pounding the boy's head into the desk, "It was getting hard to hear while there was a diesel engine going off in your ear." He explained, while Jaden was nursing a huge lump on his head, and a few people were giving a little chuckle at what just happened.

Crowler just smiled and said "Quite understandable. Now as I was saying." He continued on with the lesson. While such acts would be cause enough for Crowler to give the student a reprimand, especially if it's against one of the Obelisks, since this was Jaden Yuki who got smacked, he decided to let it pass since that boy still gets on his nerves.

When the class ended, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Bastion decided to help Will to the next class, which is gym class. When they exited, Syrus was the first to speak, "Gee Will, I knew you might do better than me on the test, but man, with your scores, you've even beat Bastion on the written test."

"Indeed, although I would like to see for myself what you're truly capable of." Bastion said, although his pride was a little sore after he saw the scores, "Right now, as far as we know, those could be nothing more than a fluke."

"My point exactly!" All five turned to face three boys, one with hair that looks like a chicken (I'd say like Goku's, but I didn't have the heart to.) obviously being the leader, "There is no way that anybody could be that good, especially on their first day."

Will just looked at him for a bit while Jaden asked, "Why would you think so, Chazz?"

"It's because Will is in Slifer Red, and the fact that he's done better than any Obelisk is too much for somebody like Chazz and most of the Obelisk Blue student." Everyone turned to be greeted by a girl with blonde hair reaching all the way down her back, with two more girls, one a red head with hair that stopped halfway past her neck, while the other has long black hair that was tied up in a way that matches the hair worn by Carol Brady, "And the fact that Slifer has another strong duelist upsets the so called precious balance held here at the academy."

"Exactly, which is why I think you must have cheated some how." Chazz said.

"You're a Princeton aren't you?" Will asked him, which was more like a rhetorical question, "There is no family more annoyingly ignorant than the Princeton family."

"Oh hey Alexis, why don't you come over and introduce yourself to our friend Will here." Syrus yelled out, wanting to lighten the mood up a little bit.

Alexis did just that as she stuck out her hand, which has a blue fingerless glove on, "Hi, I'm Alexis Rhodes, and I see that you've already made some new friends and enemies." She said, while deciding to introduce her two friends, "These are friends Jasmine" while pointing at the redhead, "And Mindy." Pointing at the brunette.

Will took her hand as well, causing people to finally notice that he has fingerless glove as will, except these were pitch-black all over, "Will Rawelk. And as for this, just a curse I'll just have to bear." He said, with a small smiles, "Anyway, we were heading towards the next class, care to join us?"

"Like we'll go anywhere with you, you Slifer loser." Jasmine said, with an attitude.

"Yeah, you're not worthy of Alexis's time." Mindy added.

"Sure, I'll go with you guys, since we have the same class together." Alexis said, catching her two friends off guard.

"Well then we better get going while we still have a few minutes." Bastion said, while all six of them headed towards their destination.

Mindy and Jasmine just looked at each other for a sec and started running after the group. "Hey! Wait for us!"

* * *

After enduring a couple more classes, especially Professor Fonda Fontaine's choice in gym class activities, which happens to be soccer, it was now time for lunch, so Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley decided to show Will where the school's cafeteria was located at. When they got their food, they found a table somewhere alongside the wall closest to the entrance, and decided to take a seat there.

While it was good to be starting out the first day with some new friends, the one thing that Will wasn't too happy about was that most of the first year Obelisk girls were swooning over him ever since they got a good look at will built he was while playing soccer. While he was glad that nobody recognized him without his cap, and his hair tied up into a small ponytail, catching the girls, and the professors eyes, it didn't help matters any when he started to get sweaty enough for his gym clothes to start sticking to his body enough to reveal how well built he was.

"So during the dueling portion of the entry exams, what cards did you use to help you pass at the end?" Will asked, wanting to get to know his friends some more.

Jaden was the first to answer, anxious to talk about anything involving duels, "Oh I used my **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman** in combination with my **Skyscraper **field spell to beat Dr. Crowler's monster."

'Now I know what Crowler's intentions were when it came to me.' Will thought before facing Syrus, who was looking a little down.

"I was lucky to be able to survive that test, so I don't really want to talk about it." He said, while slowly eating his lunch.

'Looks like I'm going to have some fun getting this one to feel more confident.' Will thought about the small boy, before turning to face Chumley.

"Well, if I remember right, I used my **Big Koala** to win, but I don't remember the rest." Chumley said, while savior every bite of his grilled cheese like it was the Holy Grail or something important.

'No big surprise there, although I don't think he's somebody that I would picture as a duelist, but something else.' Will said, while getting a good look at his friend.

"What about you, Will, what cards did you use to win your exam?" Syrus asked, wanting to know how the new guy was able to get such a high score.

Will just took a quick drink before answering "I used the combined attacks of **Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi** and **Yamata Dragon**to pass mine." He explained while taking a bite out of his grilled chicken sandwich.

Those that were at and near the table didn't pay much attention to the names of the two monsters that were mention, except for two people who recognized the name right away. One of them is Bastion, who is always looking for a challenge when it came to the scientific approach of dueling.

The other was an older boy, with dark blue hair, who was looking at the new boy as if he was trying to look into his soul, 'Can this new kid be as strong as Sheppard claims him to be? While he looks like he could be as weak as his own brother, from the look on Crowler's face when he brought it up, he could be just as strong as he I am.'

"Something the matter, Zane?" Alexis asked her friend, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Tell me about this William Rawelk." Zane said.

* * *

After classes ended for the day, Will was shown to the store. The first thing he noticed was a small crowd gathering around a small bin, filled to the brim with small white packages, "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Everyone is trying to see if they could get a decent sandwich," Syrus started to explain, "Although the main catch is to find the golden egg sandwich, which is served only once a day and the best tasting, which makes it all worthwhile."

"And the most fun," Jaden said, "come on and give it a try Will."

Will walked up to the bin, and looked around with his eyes, while for some reason, the rest of the students were watching to see what the new guy was capable of. Within just a few seconds, his hand disappeared into the pile, and pulled out a sandwich. When he ripped off a piece of the wrapper, he knew he had it when the students gave a few 'oh man' and a few other disappointed remarks, so he went to the eating area of the store to enjoy his sandwich.

When he tossed in the last bite, he looked to see the three walk up, each one with a different look on their faces, and Syrus looking like he was melting on the spot he was standing in, "So how did it go?" He asked.

"Great, I got a grilled cheese." Chumley said, with a big grin on his face.

"Not so good, I found a spicy curry sandwich." Syrus said, before gulping down a glass of water.

"Lousy for me, I found what I think was a Brussels sprout sandwich." Jaden said with a depressed look, while the rest gave a slight shiver, "Anyway, how did you do that with the sandwiches? I've never seen anybody get that lucky."

"I make my own luck, which is pretty much the same way how I duel." Will said, before standing up, "Anyway, I'm going to see if I can buy some new cards."

"You!" A loud voice rang out, causing most of the people in the room to look at the person trying to start a ruckus, "You're the one who dared to embarrass me in front of so many people with that little stunt of yours, and now its time to pay." The boy yelled out, turning out to be the Obelisk who was floored by Will before the first class started, now he has duel disk at the ready.

Unfortunately for him, Will was preoccupied with buying a couple of packs, by the time he turned around, he looked at the guy and asked, "Did you say something?" Not looking phased at all by this guy.

The boy gave a slight jerk before he went from slightly mad to completely furious, "That's it you and me are dueling right now." He yelled out as he got into position, with his duel disk at the ready.

"Whatever you say hotshot" Will say, while placing the two packs into his coat pocket, "I could use a little warm up." He grabbed one of the decks on the left side of his belt, and placing it onto the slot of his duel disk, which came to life, "You first brat boy." He said, while drawing out his hand.

"Hey, Rob, you sure you want to do this? I've heard that this guy has higher scores then even Zane." One of the Obelisks said.

"Those were all just a fluke and I'm going to prove it, my draw!" Rob yelled out, he looked at the card, than his hand, and he had an evil grin on his face, "I play **Marauding Captain** in attack mode," he said, just as said monster appeared, "and when he's summoned to the field, I can special summon a level 4 or lower warrior monster from my hand and I choose **Zombrya the Dark**." Another monster appeared next to the first one, "Then I place one card face down, and end my turn." He had a smog look on his face, "Now we'll see who the one that is all talk is."

"Looking in a mirror would be easier in your case, I draw." Will countered, causing steam to come out of Rob's ears; he looked at the card he drew, than his hand, he swap cards and said, "I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your face down card," He said, while a swirl of wind shot out from the card and did what he said, catching Rob off guard, "Now I play **Polymerization** to fuse my **Lord of Dragons** with my **Divine Dragon-Ragnarok** to bring out **King Dragun**." When he did this, the two monsters appeared and merged into one, causing people to gasp since this card was suppose to pretty rare, "Now I use my monster's ability to summon **Tyrant Dragon**!" He yelled out, causing people to gasp again because this monster was even rarer, "Now go **Tyrant Dragon,** and take out that captain." He said.

The dragon did what it was told and took out Rob's **Marauding Captain**, causing a big blow to his life points, going from 4000 to 2300, "Oh, and by the way, when my dragon takes out an opponent's monster, and if my opponent has another monster on his fiend, my dragon gets to attack one more time, so Tyrant Dragon, take out the other one." He said, with the Dragon taking out Zombrya the Dark, reducing Rob's life points down to 1500, "And since my **Tyrant Dragon** attacked twice, I'm pretty sure you know what comes next." Rob's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, "**King Dragun**, finish him off now." The monster sent a fiery attack towards Rob that both reduced his life points to 0, and sent him flying out of the store.

Here is the next chapter, with a cliffhanger as a bonus. Right now I'm feeling a little drained from righting this one, so it might take me a little while on what to do next. Read and Review, and if anybody is wonder, yes I did pull off a win within 2 turns, but only on the game, and when one of the characters issue me a challenge, especially against Zane when I was lucky enough to pull off defeating him when he summoned his **Cyber End Dragon**, with either **Power Bond**, or the help of **Limiter Removal**, or both, I was able to counter with **Dimension Wall**, or **Winged Kuriboh LV10**.


	4. New meaning to the word FEAR

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games.

The entire store was shocked while Will placed his deck back into its box. He walked out of the store to have a talk with the Obelisk. After he stepped out, the crowd snapped out of it and started talking amongst themselves.

"Well, I guess we know now it wasn't a fluke that he was able to do so well." Syrus said, while Will was having a little conversation with Rob, who seemed to be actually listening to him for a bit."

"You got that right," Chumley said, "I thought it was just going to be interesting enough at Slifer with Jaden around, but after today, I think Slifer is going to have another reason to start bragging."

"Boy, I'll say," Jaden said, all excited, "I can't wait to see what this guy is really capable of." He said, before the two boys shook hands and went off in different directions, "Come on guys, we need to catch up with Will." He said before taking off to catch up with their new friend, with the other two trying to catch up.

Will was only a few steps away from the store before pulling out the two packs of cards he bought not too long ago, "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked the trio before ripping opening up the first pack.

"So what did you get Will?" Jaden asked, anxious to see if this person got anything good.

Will spread the cards out in his hand, before noticing one particular card, "Ah-ha, finally found you" he said, before pulling it out, "**Chaos Command Magician**, a nice little card to have against some effect monsters." He looked at the rest, before noticing the last one, "Got her again."

"Got who again?" Syrus asked, wanting to know who he was talking about.

"**Dark Magician Girl**, This would be the fifth time I got her card." He said, while placing the fresh batch of cards into his pocket, before opening up the second pack, "Let me guess . . ." He started off when he noticed the look on Syrus's face out of the corner of his eye.

"Yep, Syrus has a crush on the **Dark Magician Girl**." Chumley asked, causing the small boy to become all red in the face.

"And you said that this is the fifth time you got her card?" Syrus said, feeling a little jealous for this guy's luck.

"Yep, I've already got her in one of my decks." He looked at the next batch of cards, "Why hello Gilford." He said, while pulling out the card.

"Wow, you just got **Gilford the Lightning**. I gotta say you're definitely one lucky guy." Jaden said.

"Like I told you before, I make my own luck. Every time I get a pack of cards, I always make sure no card goes wasted." He said, while picking up a pair of spell cards, "All it takes is a little patience when it comes to things like buying cards and dueling, especially when it comes to these two." He showed them the cards.

"**Future Fusion** and **Centrifugal Field**. What can they do?" Syrus asked, wondering why Will would consider these cards to be so important.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said, while placing the cards into his pocket, "Anyway, I need to head towards the dorms and see if I still have all of my stuff."

"Great, we'll show you the way." Jaden said, while they walked off towards their destination, to the relief of Chumley.

When they arrived, they were greeted by an older man, who seemed to be more like a hippy, "Ah, I take it that this is the new student that has got a lot of peoples' attention. I saw you in my class, but I never got the chance to introduce myself properly. I am Professor Lyman Banner, and as you can see, I'm also the headmaster of Slifer Red." He said, while sticking out his hand, which was taken by Will, "Anyway, dinner starts at 7, so don't be late. You'll find your stuff in your room, which is 204." He was about to finish until a slight "Meowrr!" Came out of his arms, "Oops, I also forgot to introduce you to our dorm mascot, Pharaoh."

"Hey Pharaoh." Will said, while scratching the cat behind the ear, which it loved, "And don't worry, I should be able to make it to dinner."

"Jaden, why don't you show Mr. Rawelk to his room." Banner said, while heading towards his room. While the boys went up the stairs, Banner looked at the new boy for some reason, 'This boy has something resting inside of him.'

When the group reached Will's home away from home, "Wow, Will, looks like you have a room to yourself." Jaden said, while Syrus just said "Lucky."

Will picked up his luggage and walked towards the desks. He tossed his duffel bag onto the bet, while he opened his travel bag. While rummaging through it, "Would you guys mind leaving the room while I sort out my thing?"

"Sure thing. Just remember that dinner is at 7 o'clock." Jaden said while the trio stepped out the door just before Will pulled out a few deck boxes from his bag.

When seven o'clock rolled around, Will walked up to the dinning room after putting his things away. When he opened the door, the entire room went silent to look at him with a mixture of awe and fear. Banner on the other hand, "Ah, everyone, I would like for you to meet our newest addition, Will Rawelk." He introduced him, while the rest gave a small greeting for their part.

He just gave a small "Yo," with a slight wave with his fingers before stepping inside. He looked around the room until he saw Jaden and Syrus waving him over to their table. "Hey Will, come sit with us!" Jaden yelled out.

"Yeah, Will, you're already apart of the group." Syrus said.

Will walked up and took a seat beside Jaden. He looked over his meal to notice that he had the standard Japanese cuisine: A bowl of rice, a pair of sardines, and a pair of fried shrimp, a bowl of fermented soybeans, and something that looks like sliced up butter. (I don't know what it is. You'll just have to watch the show to know what I'm talking about.)

While they were eating and chatting away, Chumley was the first to notice that Will hasn't even touch his soybeans, "Is there something wrong with your soybeans Will?" He asked.

"Lets just say that beans of anytime don't agree with me too well." He explained, before intercepting Jaden's chopsticks with his own, "And I don't recall giving you permission to take any of my shrimp, Jaden." Catching a lot of people, once again, by surprise when nobody saw his hand move when he did that.

When everybody was done with their dinner, Jaden stood up and said, "Man I'm up for a duel. Let's go." He ran out of the dining room.

"Hey Jaden, wait up!" Syrus said.

"I don't think you're supposed to be running after you eat." Said Chumley.

"Whatever, I'm just too anxious to see how well I can do against Will." Jaden said.

"Maybe some other time." Will said, "Right now I need to go and turn in for the night, right now I'm a little wiped out from today. So see you guys in the morning." He said while heading out to his room.

"Yeah, sure thing Will." Jaden said, while to get a good night from Syrus and Chumley.

*** * ***

The next few days were a breeze. Will was able to adapt to academy life, while most of the academy was welcoming him in with open arms, the exceptions are of course most of Obelisks who had their heads high in the clouds, and Crowler.

Right now, it was a Wednesday the following week, and they were currently going through one of Crowler's classes, when Crowler decided to have one of his 'pick on the Slifer moments.' "He turned to Syrus, and asked "Mr. Trunsdale, would you please tell me the effects of the spell card, **Dangerous Machine Type-6**?" While turning his back towards the class.

Syrus was wishing he was anywhere but here, until a small whistle caught his attention. He looked to see Will holding a card in his direction. When he took it and looked at it, he realized it was the card that Crowler asked him about, "During each of your Standby Phases, roll a six-sided die. ● 1: Discard 1 card. ● 2: Your opponent discards 1 card. ● 3: Draw 1 card. ● 4: Your opponent draws 1 card. ● 5: Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls. ● 6: Destroy this card." He answered, before returning the card.

Crowler was nodding his head while Syrus read off the card, and his face went from smug to surprise. He turned around just as Syrus was returning the card to Will, "Thanks Will you're a lifesaver." Syrus said, "No prob." Will replied. "What is the meaning of this? I never said you could do that!" Crowler said in a rage, causing Syrus and a few others to be scared on the spot.

"You never said we couldn't either." Will said, not even effect by the teacher's glare, causing two effects, Crowler to become even angrier and the class to look at him like he was crazy, "Besides, what would you have asked somebody from Ra or Obelisk?" He asked. When he saw Crowler try to use his look as bluff, "Let me guess, you were going to ask somebody in Ra something that was between easy and hard, and you would ask somebody in Obelisk something so plain & simple, am I right?"

Crowler was in complete shock. This boy has just called out his strategy in front of the whole class, and he is getting tired of this boy being a thorn, "That's it, I've had enough of your little arrogant attitude. After school, I challenge you to a duel!" He yelled out, not realizing that he just made a big mistake, "I win, you acknowledge me and the Obelisk dorm as the best there is."

"You're on, and I'll tell you after I win what I want you to do." Will said, while his eyes told Crowler to get ready to become very afraid.

After class, word spread like wildfire about the duel between Crowler and Will that by the time school was over for the day, the entire duel field was slam packed with those who really want to see how the new kid fairs against a teacher, even Sheppard wanted to see what Will was truly capable of since he has been hearing stories of how the new was defeating people left and right with his unique dueling style.

Zane was above the stands, looking at the duel field, while the two duelists were making their way to the field, "I take it that you want to see how Will does with Crowler compared to Jaden's duel, huh?" He turned his eyes just as Alexis came up to his side.

"More or less, although from what I have been hearing from the Obelisks that Will have defeated, then I think Crowler is the one who is over his head." Zane said, while he watched the two get onto the platform.

Alexis was surprised about Zane, but flinched when she saw what happened next. Will jumped onto the stage perfectly, and when he got to his spot, he crossed his arms across his chest, with a serious look on his face. Crowler, on the other hand, took that as a challenge, and try to jump onto the platform, only for his foot to catch the edge and ***wham*** fall flat on his face.

Will watched as Crowler got straight up and started to rearrange his nose. He looked further down to see what the crazy professor, "Don't tell me that's a duel disk?" He said.

Crowler couldn't help but give a big smile, "Why yes it is. Only the elite of teachers get to use such marvelous devices that is why I'm only one to receive such an honor." He said, "I bet you wish you have such a . . ."

"Guess again," Will intercept, "I'll stick to the one I got now since it's more practical, because yours make you look like a Pinocchio reject." He said, while placing one of his decks into his duel disk.

"Just duel!" Crowler growled out, while both opponents drew out their hands.

"Wow, I never saw Professor Crowler so upset before." Syrus said.

"I know, and I wonder if Will is getting over his head by doing this." Chumley said a little worry for his friend.

"Relax guys I'm pretty sure Will well do fine against the Professor." Jaden said.

"Indeed," Bastion said, getting their attention, "I've seen him duel a few times, and from what I believe is that Will is holding back his true strength."

"Seriously?" Jaden while looking back at the field, "Then this duel should really turn out interesting." The spirit of **Winged Kuriboh** appeared over Jaden's Shoulder.

Will drew a card and placed it into his hand, "I play **Archfiend Soldier** in Attack Mode, and place two cards face down."

Crowler caught a card tossed into his hand, and looked down to see that he had some of the same cards he used to duel Jaden with, and smirked, "So you decided to pull an amateur mistake, now its time for me to show you why you should always respect your elders." He said, "I sacrifice a 1000 LP to activate the spell card Confiscation, which allows me to look at the cards in your hand and send one of them straight to the graveyard." He was expecting his younger opponent to get scared, but instead, he just stood there not even fazed by this, "So let us see what you have shall we?" When Will's hand appeared in front of him, 'Let's see, **Grave Protector**, no threat there, **Kuriboh**, not even close, and ah ha!' "I'll send the strongest monster in your hand to the graveyard."

Said card disappeared from Will's hand, "Fine, I'll replace it by activating **Jar of Greed**." He said, as said card rise up, and he drew a card.

"But you still lost . . ." Crowler was about to say before a bright light appeared from Will' graveyard, and the monster he sent appeared onto the field, "How did you do that?"

Will just look at him for a bit, "Special ability that a few of my monsters possess that whenever they are discarded from my hand to my graveyard by a card effect, they are automatically summoned to the field." He explained, "And this card is called **Silva, Warlord of the Dark World**, and the last two words should give you a clue what the other monsters are." Crowler's face went pale at that statement.

"Impossible!" Zane said, actually in complete shock for once.

"What is it Zane?" Alexis asked her friend.

"Unbelievable." Bastion said, just as shock.

"What's up, Bastion?" Jaden asked, getting the attention of the other two as well.

"Not much is known about Dark World monsters except that they are cards that should never be taken lightly." Bastion started to explain, "The only thing that researchers agree upon is that they are also among the hardest to master. They are designed to give a duelist the perfect opportunity to bring out some powerful monster out onto the field without offering a single monster to do it. In some ways there also like some trap cards, to give the opponent a hard time if they were to try and win the easy way only for the monsters themselves to give them a nasty surprise."

"And if Will was able to master them to the point of working out whatever strengths and weaknesses that they may have . . ." Zane started off.

"Then Will is a force to be reckoned with." Alexis finished off.

Now back at the duel, Will was continuing what he was saying, "And since Silva was sent by a card effect caused by you, then his ability kick in where you have to pick two cards and send them to the bottom of your deck."

Crowler growled because this boy has already ruined his perfect strategy, so he grabbed two cards and placed them at the bottom of his deck, "I place a card face down and I play the spell **Heavy Storm** to destroy all magic and trap cards on the field." He said, as a huge gust of wind took out both face down cards on the field, causing two things to happen: a small appeared after Crowler's trap was destroyed, and a big explosion hit Crowler, causing him a thousand points worth of damage, "What did you do to me now?!" Crowler yelled out.

"**Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button**, a booby trap card that does 1000 points of damage to whoever destroys it while out on the field." Will explained, looked the same as he did when this duel started, absolutely calm.

Crowler was losing to his ego, Now that I have a **Statue of the Wicked** token out on the field I sacrifice it to bring out **Ancient Gear Beast**. And instead of attacking I'll activate the spell **Swords of Revealing Light** and I shall end my turn." 'I better be careful, this boy isn't playing around.'

"My draw." Will say while pulling a card out of his deck, He looked down at his hand and said "I activate the ritual spell **Curse of the Masked Beast**. By sacrificing my **Grave Protector** and **Archfiend Soldier**, I summon the Masked Beast out onto the field, and I end my turn."

Crowler was really nervous by now because this news monster is even more powerful than his **Ancient Gear Golem**. "I draw." Crowler started his turn, and looked at the card he drew, "I play the spell **Pot of Greed **and draw two new cards." When he drew them, a small smile appeared on his face, 'There is a chance to get out of this miss after all.' He thought, "I summon **Ancient Gear** **Soldier** in defense mode and I place one card face down before I end my turn."

'He's got something up his sleeve.' Was Will's only thought before he drew a card. "I place **Earthbound Spirit** in defense mode and end my turn." He said, while taking a quick look at the card.

Crowler couldn't resist the smile, 'Yes, I get to put thins slacker in his place.' He thought while drawing his next card, "I sacrifice my monsters to summon **Ancient Gear Golem**!" He said when the two monsters on his side of the field disappeared only to be replaced by a mechanical version of a Roman Centurion, "Now I'm going to show you why you should never talk back to your superiors. I activate the spell **Limiter Removal** which doubles my Golem's attack points," He said, the monster's attack points going from 3000 to 6000, "Now **Ancient Gear Golem**, attack his spirit and take out his life points with one punch!" He ordered his over charged monster.

The Golem did what it was told and raised its fist to attack. It swung its fist towards its target only to be intercepted by a small ball of fur with big eyes. "What just happened?" Crowler yelled out.

"Come now Professor, even rookies know about **Kuriboh**'s special ability," Will started to explain, while pulling **Kuriboh** out of his graveyard, "By discarding right out of my hand and sending it straight to my graveyard, **Kuriboh** can cancel out an attack from one of my opponent's monster."

Crowler growled before saying "I end my turn."

"And considering that you just used **Limiter Removal**, I'm pretty sure you know what happens now." Will said.

Crowler's eyes went wide after hearing that statement, 'Oh no!' ran through his mind after his monster self destruct.

"My turn." Will said, while drawing his card, he glanced at the card and said "I play the spell **Card of Sanctity**, which allows the both of us to draw until we both have six cards in our hands." Both players did just that, Will looked at his hand and noticed the monster that he was waiting patiently on, "Tell me Professor, are you afraid of the dark?" He asked, while what look like a wisp of clear flames surrounded his body.

"Is it just me or is it getting cold in here?" Syrus asked just as he felt a shiver go down his spine.

Winged Kuriboh was getting antsy, "What's up Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked his spirit partner. When he pointed at Will that was when Jaden finally noticed the aura coming from Will, "What the, how is he doing that?" He asked out loud.

"Doing what?" Chumley asked, after hearing Jaden's question.

Jaden pointed and the rest got a good look at Will, "What in the world?" Bastion asked.

"Hey Zane, is it getting cold in here?" Alexis asked. When she didn't get an answer, "Zane?" She called his name again before noticing the intense look coming from his eyes, being more focused on the duel.

"I think Mr. Rawelk is about to finish this duel." Was Zane's only response.

Alexis looked back at the duel and finally noticed Will, more specifically his eyes.

Crowler was wondering about why this boy would ask such a thing until what felt like fear went up his spine. When he looked at his eyes, he noticed the same thing some of the audience have started to notice, the aura emanating from boy, as well as his eyes becoming red, "What, how are you doing that? You're not allowed to use any special effects. Stop that!" He half ordered, half begged.

"You're the one that requested this duel, now its time to finish it." Will said, "I sacrifice my three monsters to summon The Wicked Dreadroot!"

Well what do you know a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be the first exam. Those who want to know if my character's power's are anything like Akiza's, the answer well be explained in the following chapter. Read and review.


	5. Possible Romance

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games.

"You're the one that requested this duel, now its time to finish it." Will said, "I sacrifice my three monsters to summon **The Wicked Dreadroot**!"

The arena started to feel like an arctic breeze when the three monsters disappeared and were replaced by what looked like **Obelisk the Tormentor **after getting off of a really bad diet.

"**The Wicked Dreadroot**, where have I heard that name before?" Bastion asked himself.

"Hey, Syrus, doesn't he look like one of Yugi's god cards?" Jaden asked his friend.

"Yeah, he looks like **Obelisk the Tormentor**." Syrus said.

When the word 'god' reached his ears, he realized where he heard that name before, "Oh no, it can't be." Bastion said, getting the three Slifers' attention, "He has summoned a Wicked God card."

"Wicked God card?" Alexis asked Zane when she heard him use that term, "I thought Yugi was the only one to have God cards?"

"You and me both, but what most people don't know is that like fire and ice, even the Egyptian God cards have opposites, which are the Wicked Gods. Not much is known about them except that when they were first used, which was against the King of Games himself and after their owner was defeated, they disappeared, some thinking that they were destroyed during the duel. The one thing that researchers believe is that like their counterparts, the Wicked Gods got so much power, and they choose who they want to wield them, but if the person is weak-hearted, like my brother, then it would be the cards that would be in control."

Alexis's eyes went wide after hearing this, "I hope Will isn't over his head by summoning that monster." She said, with concern in her voice.

Crowler looked like he was about to faint on the spot because this monster was more than capable of finishing him off. "You wouldn't dare?" Crowler said, trying to bluff his way out of this attack.

"Oh yeah, like that would have stopped you." Will said, "Dreadroot, finish off his life points without doing any serious damage to him." The monster did what it was told, and the only thing it did was flick Crowler away with just his finger like he was nothing more then a bug, right out of the field, which also caused the rest of his life points to go down to 0.

"And the winner is William Rawelk." The announcer said, while Will placed the deck back into its box. He looked up towards the audience to see what their response was going to be.

Right now, everyone was shocked because this Slifer has just defeated a teacher without even losing a single life point. The only thing most of them would do is to stand up and give him a little applause from both the entire Slifer and Ra dorms, and a good portion of the Obelisk students, while the rest were just were giving him a little glare. He looked at his friends, and gave them a two finger salute before leaving the room.

"Now we know who was in control of whom during that duel." Alexis said, before looking at Zane, who was looking at Will as if he suspected something.

Two hours later, a couple miles away from the Slifer dorm, Will was just taking a little nap underneath a tree; with his cap covering his eyes, his hands on his chest and his head resting on his duel disk. It wasn't until when a shadow came over his body that only one word came out of his mouth, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could sit right next to you Mr. Rawelk?" A girl's voice asked.

"Sure, go right ahead." Will answered back. When he heard her take a seat, "So would you care to tell me your name, or should I take a guess at it?" He asked before sitting up slightly, raising his cap up slightly to look at her.

The girl has long dark red hair reaching all the way down to her back, and bright blue eyes, and judging by the shape of her face, Japanese. He could tell that the girl was using all of her strength not to runaway judging by the way she was blushing all over and with the tips of her fingers touching each other. "My name is Aeris, and I was wondering if you can tell me how you can stay so calm through everything, especially duels against opponents that I hear are among the strongest in the academy."

Will just chuckled before answering, "Let's just say I've been dueling ever since I managed to get my first real deck built. The reason why I'm so calm during a duel is because I've learned to follow Yugi's 'heart of the cards' philosophy, so basically I try not to let my cards down, and the deck will be more then willing to return the favor."

Aeris was starting to feel less nervous now, "And what about that thing you did when you summoned that monster to make it seem so real? I mean everyone in the arena felt like the place was getting haunted or something."

"I'm not entirely sure of it myself." Will said, while he lays back down onto the ground, "From what I understand of it, it's like having a sixth sense, kind of like something similar to a psychic, except with duel monster spirits. I can see them, and interact with them, and the fact that I can make the cards seem real. Doctors and psychiatrists have seen this before, but the only difference between me and the rest is the fact that I can turn mine off and on by choice."

Aeris looked like she wasn't entirely convinced by this, "You mean to tell me that you have control over something that would scare most people to death?" She asked.

"Well, I'm that stubborn, and the one thing that I really hate is to be controlled by somebody, so yeah." He answered, "Now if you would excuse while I continue my nap because summoning and controlling Dreadroot tends to wear me out a little whenever I summon him."

Aeris just sat there for about a minute, while listening to both the ocean and the sound of the boy breathing next to her. Deciding to take a chance, she laid her body over until her body was resting onto Will's chest. Her entire body went red after feeling what the boy's chest felt like underneath, and she wasn't sure if she should stay until she felt an arm being placed around her abdomen, just above her waist, making her feel like she was safe and protected from any danger, so she decided to close her eyes and join in on the nap.

About a few minutes later, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were walking down the usual path towards their dorms, talking away. One of the main subjects of course was the duel until they spotted something that most Slifers would be envious of: Will taking a nap under the tree, with an Obelisk girl asleep in his arms. "Man, wouldn't you know it that Will has barely even been here for over a week and he's already got a girl." Syrus said, getting into his usual mood.

"I know, and that's why a lot of Slifers try hard to pass the transfer exams into Ra so that way the girls would at least look in their direction." Chumley said.

Of course, the one who has to ruin the moment is the one without a clue, "Hey Will, wake up! It's almost dinnertime." Jaden said.

Will opened his eyes and looked down at the girl sleeping on him. He tried to nudge her awake, only for her to tighten her grip while trying to stay comfortable. While most people would have the decency to blush at this, Will didn't feel like being decent. "As comfortable as it is having you as a blanket, you really need to get up now."

As soon as his voice reached her ears, Aeris's eyes popped open, and looked up to make eye contact with her pillow. When she saw that they were looking right back, her face blushed as red as her hair as she quickly jumped onto her feet. "I'm sorry for that." She said, while trying to avoid eye contact with anybody.

"Don't be, you've made a perfect blanket." Will said as he stood up and dusted himself off before grabbing his duel disk, "Anyway, if you want, meet me in front of the main building about an hour or two before the test tomorrow. Right now, I want to make sure I have enough to grab some dinner and get one of my decks ready to go."

Aeris blushed even redder then her hair, if that was even possible, and left to go to her dorms, while Will walked up to his friends, "Man Will, I didn't know you had it in you." Syrus said, as they started walking.

"Yeah Will, when the guys at the dorms hear about this, there going to be so jealous." Chumley said.

"Just keep it between us for now okay?" Will said, which was more like an order, "We've just met not that long ago, and we're just starting out as friends. If you tell anybody about this, and word spreads, the last thing I need is to put her in a spot that would make even Syrus faint."

They understood his reasoning, and nodded in agreement. The silence was once again shattered when Jaden's stomach growled, "Hey come on guys we need to hurry up and get something to eat." He said before running at full speed.

"He'll never change, will he?" Will said as he started running.

"Not really." Both Syrus and Chumley said, while trying to keep up with the other two.

Sorry if the chapter is shorter than the other two, its just that I wanted to throw in a little love heading towards my character's way, plus I'm still trying to figure how I want to do the first test of the year, mainly who my character will be dueling against during the field exam. Everything else mainly goes accordingly with the show, especially Jaden's duel against Chazz. Read and Review.


	6. Love and Duel Monsters

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games.

Heads up, but I'm going to try and throw in bits from GX episode 'Making the Grade," which pits Jaden against Chazz during the first exam.

It is now the morning of the first test of the year, which was also the transfer exam for those who want to go up a dorm, and Will is walking towards the main building. Right now he just finished breakfast at the dorms, and decided to head towards the main building to wait for Aeris to arrive. When he got to main entrance, he caught sight of a familiar red head sitting on one of the uniquely built benches. "Have you been waiting long?" He asked, causing the girl to almost jump out of her skin.

When she finally caught her breath, she stood up and answered, "I've just arrived about a few minutes ago." She was trying her hardest to hide a blush that was starting to make itself known, "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Will gave a small sigh, knowing that no matter how he put this, she was going to take this the wrong way, "It's about your dueling and your deck." He said, seeing how Aeris was looking like she was being chewed out, "I've asked because I saw the last couple of duels you were in and from the looks of things there are two things that seems to be off. I thought I help you out a little bit in those two." When she looked up at him, curious at how he would be able to help her, "First I need to take a look at your deck, and then we'll work our way towards the rest."

Aeris nodded her head and pulled her deck from the box strapped around her leg, "Hey, Will, Aeris how's it going?" Both turned to see Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy walking up to them.

"Not much Alexis, how about you?" Will greeted while flicking his wrist to get a better look at Aeris's deck.

"F-f-f-fine Alexis." Aeris barely said, while finding the ground a bit more interesting.

"Hey, aren't you going to say hi to us as well?" Jasmine asked, trying to intimidate the poor girl.

"What's stopping you from saying it first?" Will asked right back, "Just because you're good friends with the queen of the academy doesn't give you right to act all high and mighty." After he said this, his eyebrows went lower, "Aeris, did somebody help you put this deck together?"

Aeris looked up and answered "No somebody thought my last deck wasn't strong enough for the academy so she agreed to switch my deck with a spare deck of hers."

Will gave a small sigh, "Then you got hosed badly because these cards are so out of sync with each other that you're guaranteed to lose every time." He said, while scanning the cards, "What's the name of the guy who pulled the fast one on you?"

Aeris was looking a little bit more ashamed with herself, "It was Seika Kohinata (Check the GX magna.) Who I traded my deck with." She answered.

Will thought about where he heard that name before until, "Isn't she a third year Obelisk?" He asked.

Alexis's eyes went wide at this, "Yeah, I remember her. She raised a big stink when I first showed up here because I ended up becoming the next Queen of Duel Academy."

"Yeah, and she was always determined to see how much attention on herself." Jasmine started saying.

"And she was always too busy on trying to improve her image and her looks that will get so many peoples' attention on her looks, and less time on her dueling." Mindy finished.

"Reminds me of you two." Will said, getting angry glares from them, which he ignored, "Ever since I've been here, I've never seen you duel. Most of the time I've seen you either checking out guys or just using your friendship with Lex here to improve your imagine." He then turned towards Aeris, "Pick five cards and then I'll help you get enough cards to get a new deck going."

"Thank you." Aeris said, while looking through the deck. When she grabbed her five, Will put the rest of the deck into his pocket, "What are you going to do with the rest of the deck?"

"I'm going to take it to Chancellor Sheppard and have a little chat with him about this." Will said, "Anyway, due to the fact that the store won't open until sometime after the written part of the exam, how about we spend the time getting to know each other better."

Aeris nodded at this and said "Sure, I love to." Both started to walk towards the entrance into the academy.

"Hey, why don't you find a Slifer girl to be with loser?" Mindy asked.

Both of them stopped and turned to face them, "Name one." Will shot back at her. When neither one could provide an answer, "That's what I thought. Did you forget that when you girls sign up for the academy, that you're automatically made an Obelisk, while us guys get separated depending on how we do in the entrance exam, or in some Obelisk's case, how much lines our pockets." He said, before the pair continued walking.

When the pair went into the main building, "Alexis, how come you haven't stood up for us when that Slifer was insulting us?" Jasmine asked.

"He wasn't insulting you, he was stating the truth." Alexis said, catching her two friends off guard, "I've never seen you two duel either, and quite frankly, I'm getting tired of being the one who has to save your hides whenever you happened to be over your heads." Mindy looked like she was about to say something, "And no, I don't think I could defeat him in a duel Mindy. Look at what happened when I duel Jaden, I managed to do some damage to him, but he still defeated me."

"But dueling him would be different." Mindy said.

"You're right; he would have slaughtered me just as badly as he did Dr. Crowler." Alexis said, while walking away.

About an hour and a half later, Syrus was busy praying to who knows what that he would both get a good grade on this test, and not be pitted against Will in the field portion of the exam. While he still enjoyed having him as a friend, it's becoming his opponent that has him scared because of Will's dueling record, which already includes 50 wins, and 0 loses, and a good portion of those are from dueling second and third year students from Ra and Obelisk. He quickly took a look at Will who was busy concentrating on the test.

Just as he was going through the answers through his head by silently talking to himself, "Hey, I didn't know that there was an oral part to this exam, Sy?" He looked up to see Jaden leaning against his desk, perhaps you should have got some sleep instead of praying last night."

"If you don't mind, can you keep it down since some of us are trying to pass this exam?" Chazz yelled out.

Jaden just looked at him and said "Hey I try to pass it just doesn't turn out that way."

'No kidding.' Will thought "Hey Jaden, shouldn't you have grabbed a test when you made your up here?" He asked, not even looking up from his exam.

"And you can get it from down here when you find the time." Banner said.

Jaden sports an embarrass look on his face, while placing his right hand behind his head, "I'll be there in a jiffy." He said, before running to get his paper.

Alexis gave him a brief glare, with the word 'Idiot.' in her mind.

Bastion watched as Jaden runs up the stairs, 'This is somebody who claims to be the next King of Games.'

'I hope he knows what he's doing.' Alexis thought before continuing with her exam.

Will has just finished answering the last question on the exam he looked over to see Jaden and Syrus snoring away. He shook his head, 'Those two really make an interesting pair.' He thought before standing up to deliver his exam.

Banner looked at the clock and was surprised because there was about fifteen minutes left and he's already got a completed exam, while the rest of the room, except for the mentioned two, were a bit on edge. Banner was looking through the paper, "You may return to your seat Mister Rawelk." He said.

Will nodded and walked back towards his seat. "Mind your own paper." He said to snap people back into reality. When he got to the row that he was in, he noticed that Aeris was still looking at him. She was looking a little nervous, so he gave her a confident smile and a quick wink, causing her to blush like crazy and get back to the exam.

Alexis caught this and smiled a little. 'I'm glad she found the courage to be with him, even though they're just starting as friends, because he could help her find her true strength from within.'

When the rest of the fifteen minutes were up, the bell rang to indicate its end. "Okay everybody, pencils down and please turn in your exams." When they started doing what they were told, "And to let you know, the rare cards should be at the store by now." When he saw the looks on the students faces, "Oh my." Were the only words that came out of mouth before they stampeded out of there towards the store, amazingly enough landing in a nice pile onto his desk.

He looked up to see that he still had a few students left. Will, who was holding a very red Aeris in his arms, Jaden and Syrus who were still sleeping away, Chazz and his friends, and Alexis with hers. Will let go of Aeris who was trying her hardest not to faint, " Well, since the path to the desk is cleared, why don't you go ahead and turn your exam in."

Aeris nodded at this, not trusting her voice at the moment. When she looked up, she watched just as Alexis was about to step out the door, turned towards her and gave her a wink that said 'good luck.' The blush spread down towards her chest. When she returned her paper, she returned to Will, who walked with here towards the door. Not knowing why, her hand reached out and grabbed his hand. When she felt his hand grab hers in return, the blush she was sporting spread to the rest of her body. If she looked she might have notices a small bit of pink appearing on Will's cheeks.

Banner has a small smile spreading across his face. He knew that Will won't be a Slifer much longer, considering what he saw on the written exam, but he can still be glad that somebody from his dorm is having some luck in love. He couldn't help but chuckle at what happened next. Before the lovely couple stepped out the door, Will turned back slightly and yelled out "Oh my god, it's the Dark Magician Girl." And both ran out just as Syrus jump up yelling out "Where? Where?" While Jaden's head landed hard on his desk, but not hard enough to wake him up.

After another thirty minutes of chaos, this time caused by Jaden at the store, it was now time for the field portion of the exams. All the fields were used by some of the duelists, while the rest were in the audience, either waiting for their turn or already had it. Everyone was watching as Aeris was doing hers while Syrus and Chumley has just finished theirs. When Alexis and Bastion left when their names were called to take theirs, Syrus came and took a seat on both sides of Jaden. "Wow, Will, looks like your girlfriend is doing pretty well." He said.

"Yeah, although her deck seems different then from the last time we saw her duel." Syrus said, although he was still a little sore from earlier.

"That's because she's using one of my decks." Will said, getting their attention, "A third year tricked her into switching decks with her, giving her a deck full of random cards, so right now I'm letting her borrow one of mine to help her out during the exam. Afterwards, when she finds the time tonight, she is going to build a new deck with cards I helped her buy." Just as he saw her deliver the finishing blow, and noticing that her body was getting to cave from the courage she was trying to muster, "Excuse me." He said, before getting out of his chair.

Aeris was feeling the need to celebrate because she finally got her first victory since she got her, but her knees were telling her a different store. She wasn't sure if she could handle Will's deck, especially since it was filled with Amazon monster, but all he said to her were two things, 'Believe in yourself and listen to the deck." The first one she understood, but the last one was hard to pick up until she felt something, or someone, talking to her through her heart.

She felt her knees finally give way, but before she hit the ground, she felt herself get caught by a pair of arms. She looked up to see a smiling Will, "Good job." He said, before helping her back to her feet. When she let go, she was still a little wobbly, so she felt herself getting picked up again, this time bridal style, "I'll carry you back."

While most of the room was experiencing a feeling from envy all the way to really angry, Aeris decided to ask Will something, "While I was dueling . . ." before she could finish her question, both Will's and Jaden's name were called.

Will manage to make it all the way to where he and the gang were sitting, and placed her onto his seat. "I won't be too long." He said, before he ran off after Jaden.

Aeris was blushing like crazy due to some of the attention she was receiving, except for Syrus and Chumley, who decided to try and become her friends, "Hey, um, we never got a chance to meet yesterday, but my name is Syrus and this is Chumley." Syrus started the introduction, while offering his hand.

Aeris looked to see that they were sincere in wanting to be her friend. She shook their hands and introduced herself.

Jaden and Will got to their assigned dueling fields, both waiting for their opponents to show up. Jaden was surprised to see Chazz walk up on the other side of his field, "Hey, what's the deal? Don't I get to duel another Slifer?" He asked.

"Normally you would, but I've arranged it so that you and Mr. Rawelk each get to duel an Obelisk." Crowler said through a microphone.

"Cool, although are you sure you want to pit another Obelisk against Will due to how many he beaten so far?" Jaden asked.

Crowler couldn't help but sputter at this. "Just start dueling!" He shouted out, after being reminded that like Jaden, Will has yet to be beaten.

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry it took so long, but allergy season has started awhile ago, and it affects my writing to the point to where I have to change my schedule for a bit. The next chapter will be the dueling part of the exam, plus a little more romance for my two characters. Read and Review.


	7. Lesson for the Rich Brats

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games.

Heads up, but I'm going to try and throw in bits from GX episode 'Making the Grade," which pits Jaden against Chazz during the first exam.

I'll just show the end of Jaden and Chazz's duel since you can watch the whole thing online.

Will turn towards his opponent, who he could instantly tell was high class. From the perfectly groomed hair to the pedicure, he defiantly screamed out 'rich spoiled brat.' Will gave a disappointed sigh and said "This duel will only last for about 10 turns or less." He pulled out the deck he chose for this moment.

His opponent gave a smug laugh, "Plan on losing that quickly, you Slifer filth?" He said, while his duel disk came to life.

"Look in a mirror and you'll find the true filth." Will said, getting the boy angry, while getting his hand ready, "Those who are automatically sent to Obelisk don't seem to realize that being in blue doesn't make you the best, just well sourced."

"How dare you!" The boy said, while drawing the first card of the duel, "I'll make you pay for that you insolent whelp." He looked at his hand, "I play **Polymerization** to fuse **Lord of Dragons** with **Divine Dragon-Ragnarok** into **King Dragun**!"

While the fusion is going on, 'What is it about rich people and strong dragons?' Will thought.

Back in the stands, "Man, I hope this guy isn't crazy enough to try and copy off of one of Will's duels or else this would end pretty ugly." Syrus said.

"Why, what happens when somebody copies off of Will?" Alexis asked, just after returning from passing her duel.

"Let's just say as soon as somebody decides to duel Will the way he duels, well he's good at hiding his emotions . . ." Chumley said, trying to get the right words in.

"Will defeats him without batting an eyelash." Bastion said as he took his seat, "I've caught some of his duels and I still can't find an algorithm to fight him with."

"Who is Will dueling anyway?" Aeris asked.

"Victor Von Dumm IV." Alexis answered, "Of the Von Dumm family in Germany. He's one of those guys who not only think that being Obelisk automatically makes you the best, but also because he is from some super rich family."

"He's about to get a hard slap of reality." Aeris said, while returning her attention to the person that she would now consider her boyfriend.

Back on the field, "I activate **King Dragun**'s special ability which allows me to summon **Hyozanryu** to the field," Dumm said, bringing out a three horned dragon that looked like it was made out of diamonds, "And I summon **Axe Dragonite**, and I end my turn."

"I draw," Will said, placing his card from his deck to his hand, "I know you think that **King Dragun** will protect your dragons from spells, traps and monster effects, but there is a flaw with that." He explained, while discarding a card into his graveyard.

"And what flaw is that?" Dumm asked.

"It's only good if it's against one dragon at a time." Will said, before pulling a card out of his hand, "**Lightning Vortex**, activate!" Several lightning bolts shot out of the card and cleared off Dumm's side of the field, "But not all at once. I summon **Gemini Elf** to the field in attack mode." When the elves made their appearance, they were greeted by loud whistles from most of the male audience, "Knock it off!" He yelled out, "I might play female monsters, but no matter how beautiful look, I would never, never, treat them anything lesser then an equal!" When he said this, both elves blushed at this and every single female just got one more reason to respect him more, "Now **Gemini Elf**, attack him directly." The pair did what they were told, bring Dumm's life points down to 2100, "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Dumm was getting angry; I'm going to make you pay for that." He said, while drawing out a card, "I summon **Cave Dragon**." As soon as the dragon appeared onto the field, what happened next only infuriated him even more.

"Activate trap." Will said, raising his hand, "**Dark Renewal**. When my opponent summons a monster onto their field, then this card activates." An open coffin started to rise out of the ground, "By sacrificing your monster and one of mine, I get to special summon a spellcaster monster. Thank you for your help ladies." He said. Both elves gave him a smile before they and the dragon turned into a small orb of white light and flew into the coffin, with lid closed right behind them. When smoke came out of the coffin, "And who better to bring out then the **Dark Magician**!" The lid opened to reveal the monster that is well known for being the favorite of the King of Games himself.

For the umpteenth a lot of people were surprised to see the new kid with an extremely rare card. The only one that didn't seem surprised by this were Zane (of course) and his friends, "Oh by the way, after the exam, we were planning on taking a little trip to beach, would you guys like to join us?" Chumley asked the three students that aren't wearing red.

"Sure thing, I'll ask if Jasmine and Mindy would like to come with." Alexis answered.

"I guess I could use a break from writing algorithms." Bastion said.

"What about you Aeris?" Syrus asked the latest member to their group, "I'm sure Will would want you to join us."

Aeris started blushing at the thought of seeing Will in a swimsuit, so she just nodded her head yes since she didn't trust her mouth at the moment.

Alexis caught the blush and couldn't help but smile.

Dumm is getting angry because this Slifer is always a step ahead of him. He looked at his hand and noticed the two cards that could turn this duel into his favor. "I activate the continuous spell **Soul Absorption** which allows me to gain 500 life points for each monster that gets removed from play." He said, before showing off the last card in his hand, "I then activate the spell **Dragon's Mirror**, which allows me to fusion summon a dragon-type monster by removing from play the needed monsters, and I remove the five dragons from my graveyard to summon the **Five God Dragon**."

Will just stood there when one of the meanest beasts in Duel Monsters has made itself known, "And you gain 2500 life points for the monsters you removed from play, big whoop. What are you going to do now hot shot?"

Dumm's ego was in danger of bursting like a balloon, "I attack your magician, and show you why a Slifer slacker could never defeat an elite such as myself." He said, forgetting all about that other facedown card.

"Activate **Negate Attack**."Hesaid, while raising his arm.

Dumm's eyes went wide when his dragon's attack was halted. Since his hand is empty, "I end my turn." He said.

"Not like you have much of a choice, you Obelisk Oddball." Will said, while he drew his next card, "I play **Pot of Greed** to draw out two new cards." He drew two more cards, "I summon **Versago the Destroyer** to the field. And since Versago can be use as a fusion substitute, I activate the spell **Polymerization** to fuse it with my **Dark Magician** to summon **Dark Flare Knight**!" As soon as the two monsters merged, a dark flame shot out to announce the arrival of the monster, "Now attack." The knight charged at the dragon, only to be destroyed in the process.

"I see somebody didn't do their math." Dumm said, with a smirk.

"I see somebody has been ignoring their homework." Will shot back, "My knight has two very useful abilities. One is that whenever he battles and is destroyed, all damage to my life points become 0." He explained, just as a bright white light appeared to reveal another monster, "The other being that when **Dark Flare Knight** is destroyed, **Mirage Knight** come to take it's place."

"Doesn't matter," Dumm said, "It might be stronger then your last monster, but it's still not strong enough against my monster."

"Unless it has a nice little effect of his own." Will said, "Go **Mirage Knight**, slice that dragon down the middle." When the knight leapt up into the air, "By the way, when my knight attacks one of my opponent's monsters, that monster's attack points get added to his, plus he is a light monster, so care to take a guess what that means?"

Dumm's eyes went wide just as **Mirage Knight** swung his axe (or whatever it is) all the way through his dragon, "Nooo!" He yelled out just as his dragon blew into bits of data, and his life points from 4600 to 2800.

When his attack was finished, Will placed a card face down, "Unfortunately, the only drawback is that he is only good for one attack and he's removed from play. I end my turn."

Jaden has just finished his duel against Chazz, "Jaden Yuki!" He looked up to see the Chancellor looking at him, "Would you please wait down at the field until Mr. Rawelk finishes his duel?" Jaden nodded to this and watched just as Dumm launched an attack against his friend with his **Luster Dragon** only for it to blow up. "Man, Will really know how to bring a bang into his duels."

While Dumm was literally steaming from the ears due to losing his dragon from the effect of the **Widespread Ruin** trap card, Will drew his next card, "Now is the time to end this duel. I play the **Card of Sanctity**, which has both us drawing until we both have six cards." When both are done, "I use **Fusion Recovery** to bring back my **Dark Magician** and **Polymerization** into my hand." When he brought the two cards into his hand, "I then use **Polymerization** to fuse **Dark Magician** with **Buster Blader** to summon **Dark Paladin**!" When the new monster appeared onto the field, its attack points went from 2900 to 3900, "Now finish him off!"

When Dumm collapsed onto his knees just as his life points were now 0, Chancellor Sheppard chose now to speak, "Mr. Rawelk, Mr. Yuki, let me be among the first to congratulate you both on your wins. Jaden, I congratulate you on winning when all odds seem to be against you and you Will for keeping a cool head and strong tactics to get out unscratched. I would like to announce that you are both welcomed to transfer into Ra Yellow."

Bastion walked up to the two, "Congratulations, I would like to be the first to welcome you into our dorm."

Jaden and Will gave each other look, "Bastion, would you mind telling the others that we would meet them at the beach, right now, we need to have a little talk with each other, and Sheppard."

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." Bastion said, while running towards the stands.

Here it is, the next chapter, with a nice little cliffhanger at the end. Sorry for taking so long, right now I'm at the point where my allergies become even more of a pain. I would like to ask you to please read my other Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories, especially the ones I have based on the original series because they don't seem to be getting the same amount of attention my GX and 5D's stories. Read and Review.


	8. Fun at the Beach

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games, or otherwise there would be some cards I would love to have on both the games and in real life, like **Dark Renewal**.

Aeris is having a crisis deciding what swimsuit she should wear to the beach. She was just looking over the choices that she placed onto her bed: a blue one-piece, a sakura red two piece (don't ask, fashion is not my thing), a bright yellow three piece, and a green two piece. Right now she is dangerously close to pulling her hair out by the roots.

"Go for the red one." Aeris turned around to see Alexis in a sky blue two piece swimsuit, "I'm pretty sure that would be enough to invoke a response out of him." She said, causing the poor girl to blush all over.

"Thank you." Aeris said, "Now would you please wait outside, I'm still not used to people seeing . . ." She was having trouble getting the rest of the words out.

Alexis knew what she was trying to say and stepped out to give the girl her privacy, "Let me know when you're ready and we can head down towards the beach together." She said, before closing the door behind her.

Over at the Slifer dorm, Chumley was getting ready for a day at the beach when he noticed Syrus sitting on Jaden's bunk, looking depressed. Chumley knew what his young friend was feeling because he felt the same way. "Hey, Sy, what's the matter?" They looked to see Jaden standing in front of them, and he was still wearing red.

"Jaden, you're staying?" Syrus said with excitement.

"Yeah, Ra might be great, but I like Slifer better, you know the color reminds me of fire." Jaden said, with a hand behind his head. He felt something grab him around the waist, and he looked down to see Syrus hugging him like crazy, crying onto his jacket, "Hey Sy, everything is going to be okay." He said, after about thirty seconds, "Okay Sy, you can let go now. Sy?" When he could see that he was going to be stuck there for a while, "Good thing it's hard to see stains when it comes to red." He said, while scratching the back of his head.

"What about Will, is he going to take the promotion?" Chumley asked.

This got Syrus's attention, "Oh yeah, he went to his room, to start packing. We both agreed that it would best if only one of us accepted the promotion."" Jaden said.

"Why would you agree to that?" Syrus asked.

"Because I knew Jaden would never leave his friends no matter what." Will said to them, just as he walked in to the room with his two bags, the only thing different about him is the yellow jacket he is wearing.

"Wow Will, you pack fast." Jaden said.

"I don't have much to begin with. The only new things I've been buying are card packs and the only other things that I have are just mainly clothing and the bare essentials." Will said, "Anyway, I'll go on ahead and drop these off at the dorms and I'll meet you and the rest of the gang down at the beach."

"Yeah, who knows, maybe we might meet each other along the way." Syrus said, while heading towards his locker.

"Yeah, maybe." Will said before heading out, "By the way Sy, try not to faint when you get to the beach."

"What did he mean by that?" Syrus said, while getting out his swim trunks and a towel from his locker.

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with . . ." Jaden started saying before Chumley clamped a hand onto his mouth.

Bastion is waiting in the lobby of the Ra dorms for his new dorm mates. Out of all the people on this island, Will is probably the only one who doesn't treat him like he's invisible. He looked up just as he saw Will walking in through the door. "Is Jaden coming?" Bastion asked.

Will shook his head, "No, he doesn't want to leave his friends behind." He explained, "Plus since we're both at the top of Crowler's personal vendetta list, I thought it would be safer if one of us stayed behind to protect the dorms from him and those like him."

"Probably a wise idea considering that Crowler has a problem whenever somebody he expects to beat ends up beating him instead." Both turned to see somebody who looked like a Japanese mobster, "Welcome to Ra Yellow, Mister Rawelk, I am Sartyr, the head of this dorm." Sartyr introduced himself, "You're room is to the right of Bastion's, so he'll show you where it is "

"Come on Bastion, the sooner I put these into my new room, the sooner we can hit the beach." Will said, while hoisting a bag over his shoulder.

About twenty minutes later, on the beach, Alexis, Aeris, Jasmine and Mindy are sitting on the sand, enjoying the sun. Jasmine and Mindy were busy checking out all the boys on the beach, while Aeris was getting a little anxious. "Calm down Aeris, Will well be here, so just relax and enjoy yourself." Alexis said, while getting a tan.

"I'll try." Aeris said, while deciding to follow the blonde's example.

It was barely a minute when a voice rang out "Hey, isn't that the girl that was carried off the arena by that Slifer." The girls turned to see four Obelisks laughing their heads off.

"You mean the one who past her exam and almost fainted, yeah that's her." One of them yelled out.

"Don't let them get to you." Alexis said, "By the way, how many of you were able to beat, or as much as damage his life points?" When she only received silence as an answer, "I thought so."

The guys that the girls were waiting for showed up about five minutes later. They were doing well until two of them had to go back for the third person behind them, "Hey ladies, how's it going?" Jaden yelled out, alerting everybody on the beach of their arrival.

Alexis and Aeris looked up to see Jaden waving while walking alongside Bastion, and Will and Chumley carrying a very petrified Syrus. When they stopped and ***thud*** Syrus was unceremoniously dropped onto the ground, who was now fully awake and rubbing his butt. "Hey, was that really necessary?" He asked.

"Well it was either that or toss you into the ocean." Chumley said with a laugh after seeing the look on the small boy's face.

Will on the other hand is looking at Aeris, who was trying hard to hide a blush on her face. He gave off a whistle to get her attention, and waved his hand in a way to tell her to stand up. When she got onto her feet, he walked around her to get a good look at her. The swimsuit she was wearing is a two piece, but it was still far from being a bikini since it doesn't reveal **too** much of her body.

Aeris is blushing all over when her crush was checking her out. "Do you think I'm beautiful?" She asked, while Jasmine and Mindy are busy drooling after getting a good look at Will's abs.

"What are you kidding?" Will shot back, causing her to look down, ""You look like a goddess in my eyes."

Aeris was giving off a full body blush at the comment. Without even a first thought, she stood up on her toes, placing her hands onto his chest for support and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you." She said. Before she could take her seat, she felt herself get pulled into a dip, followed by a pair of lips onto hers. When her brain finally registered on who was doing it, her eyes closed and she returned the kiss with the same amount of passion.

Jaden had a curious look on his face while the rest of the guys had theirs jaws crashing into the sand. Alexis is sporting a big smile on her face while the other two girls were glaring holes at Aeris for getting the perfect kiss, judging by the way that one of legs went up into the air and all of her toes were curling to where they might disappear into the feet. When they finally stopped, Will opened his eyes to see something that made him chuckle, "Must of over done it." He said.

"What happened?" Jaden asked, still not sure what is going on.

Alexis got a good look and laughed out loud at this, "I'll say you did considering that she fainted." She said between laughs.

Will gently placed Aeris onto the ground and gave her a couple of light slaps on the cheek in order to get her to regain consciousness. When she shook her head a couple times and opened her eyes, "What happened?" Aeris asked.

"Let's just say one of your dreams just became a reality." Alexis said, causing the redhead to bring back the full body blush.

Aeris looked up to see a smiling Will, "Well, since I know you're going to be okay, if it's not going to bother you too much, I'm going to go ahead and grab a surfboard." He said.

"It won't bother me any." Aeris said with a smile.

Will leaned over and gave a kiss on the cheek, "Well, later for now, and if you want some lessons, you know where to find me." He said, before getting back up onto his feet. When he started walking towards the shop, he smacked Syrus across the head since he is the only one who hasn't recovered from the shock, "Snap out of it, Sy, it's rude to stare."

The next thirty minutes was spent with Aeris getting hounded by the girls about the kiss, and all the stuff girls do, while Jaden, Syrus and Chumley are sharing a bite at the food stand, or at least in Syrus's and Chumley's case, making sure they still can enjoy their food without Jaden helping himself to theirs. Bastion decided to do join Will on the waves, since he already figured out the algorithms to it.

When the girls were done talking, both Jasmine and Mindy got up to go flirt with the guys on their hot list, while the other two were watching the two boys from Ra surfing. Aeris was cheering Will on who was riding through the waves just as they started collapsing (Don't ask, the only surfing I ever see is either in the movies or on TV), while Alexis is feeling like she is seeing a ghost, 'Atticus!"

Here it is, the latest chapter, and sorry it's a bit short, but its monsoon season around here, which makes my allergies a bit worse. It won't be until either September or October until I can start writing again without a jackhammer going off in my head. Read and Review.


	9. Family, Secrets and Headaces, Oh my!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games, otherwise I would have another part of the Sacred Cards series onto the Nintendo DS, and if possible, Gamecube and Wii.

By the way, an anonymous reviewer named rainbow lilly, who suggested that I do a couple of things: give my character a twin and do something based off of the Chinese Zodiac. The twin thing I'll do, because it would fit better, the Chinese Zodiac thing I won't do because there wasn't an arc based on it in any of the series and it would make this story sound like a crossover with Fruits Basket. The twin I'll describe during the chapter. By the way, I won't use any of the other Tag Force games as a sequel because I don't own a PSP or any of the games except for the PS2 one. The sequel will be based off of _Yugioh 5D's Stardust Accelerator_ for the DS because I'm too much a Nintendo fan and this is the only way I can think of to get the two systems to work well together.

It is now night at the academy, and Alexis is at pier, waiting for Will. She asked him to come here tonight because after seeing what looked like a ghost of her brother out there on the surfboard, she knew that she has to tell somebody about one of the main reasons why she came to the island in the first place. While she can tell Jaden and the others, she didn't want anybody's pity or getting into trouble just because they wanted to help her.

The day at the beach ended with a happy moment, from Jaden leaving with a full belly at the moment, to Bastion getting a new dorm mate and finally Aeris getting another kiss out of her boyfriend. Alexis couldn't help but giggle at the memory because even though Will held back that time, Aeris tried to kiss him with the same intensity as their first one, only for it to backfire on her, forcing Alexis to help her back to the dorms.

She turned when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Approaching her is an older boy in a mostly white coat with tails, and a blue line around the collar, with long dark blue hair. "Hey Zane, what's up?" Alexis asked the person who she shared a brother-sister relationship.

"Just wanted to meet Mr. Rawelk for the first time." Zane said, while looking out towards the ocean, with his arms crossed, "What about you?"

"Right now I'm wondering if I'm making the right decision." Alexis said.

"That's completely up to you." The pair turned to see Will walking up to them, breaking in his Ra Yellow jacket, "I can sense that something was off about you because every time you smiled, your eyes seem to be hiding something." When he came to a stop, "By the way, did Aeris recover from that kiss?"

A small smile appeared onto Alexis's face, "Oh she recovered alright, although I had to help her get through a barrage of questions from Professor Fontaine and most of the other girls." She said with a giggle.

Zane gave the newest Ra a critical look. When he realized who the person really was, Will looked Zane right in the eyes, as if sending him a message only the older boy could understand. Zane nodded at this, knowing exactly what he is saying: If you figured out who I really am, keep it to yourself. Zane wouldn't do this if the duelist was anything like the Princeton brothers or any of the Obelisks who he had to listen to over and over who either brag about what they do to Slifers or their constant need to try and get revenge on the who keeps clobbering them in a duel. Will has proven himself in Zane's eyes to be a tough duelist and a good person.

"Anyway, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Will asked.

Alexis's smile disappeared, "I wanted to tell you one of the reasons why I'm here at Duel Academy." She said, trying to keep a strong front, "My brother Atticus disappeared from here about a year ago and nobody has found a clue on where or how he disappeared."

"And you're here to see if you could find something that they missed." Will said.

Alexis nodded at this, "I just didn't want to wait around and do nothing while my brother is in trouble somewhere." She said, while looking out towards the ocean.

"I don't blame you, I have a twin sister and we're a bit protective over each other." Will said, "Even though we're just almost complete opposites from each other, we still care about each other."

"You have a sister?" Alexis asked "What is she like?"

"Twin sister, and basically we're a bit like yin and yang." Will explained, "While we are each other's best friend and we tend to listen to our hearts that is about as far as the similarities go. I love dueling she prefers fashion, and a few other things that probably take most of the night to explain. You'll get the chance to meet her when family day comes to the academy."

Alexis nodded at this, "And I hope I have Atticus with me by then." She said, "So what's her name and why didn't you mention her earlier?"

"Her name is Namine (No this isn't a Kingdom Hearts crossover, I just picked a name) and I didn't mention her because one, once people hear the word sister, I'll have a bunch of people driving me crazy on getting info on her, especially the ones who go gaga for any girl they see, like Syrus, when the word twin finally registers, take a guess on what they're going to start imagining." When he saw Alexis's eyes go wide at the thought, "Exactly and I'm not going to mention her until my family comes to visit."

Zane could relate a bit since he never mentioned Syrus once while he was here because he didn't want to give anybody any wrong ideas and give Syrus a swell head, plus it wasn't any of their business.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Alexis asked.

"I do, but if I show you, then I would be forced to reveal a secret that I don't want anybody to know yet." Will said "Anyway, I'll go turn in for the night, and don't worry, Alexis, your secret is safe with me."

When Will exited the pier, Zane decided to follow suit, "I'll do the same, good night Alexis." He said before walking off, "And I do believe Will is a good addition to the academy."

Alexis stood there at the pier for a bit before turning in for the night herself.

Will is at the crossroads that lead to the main building and the dorms. He stopped and asked "Was there anything else you wanted to know about me, Zane?"

Zane walked up to the younger boy, "I want to know the real reason why a person who is good enough to make the pro-league would want to come to a place where he can defeat everyone here within a blink of an eye." He said.

Will turned around and answered "Because the best things in life are things earned through hard work and patience, and I would rather work my way into the league the right way. If somebody were to offer me an easy way to fame and fortune, I tell them where to stick it because I'm not going to take any handouts from anybody."

Zane couldn't help but smile at this answer. He knew that it was sincere and it was the answer he was expecting after seeing and reading all the interviews, but he had to test him to see if was still the real deal since there are a lot of impersonators out there, "I'll accept your answer, but since I've seen enough people do . . ." He started to say before he was interrupted.

"If you want to find out if I'm the real deal, then how about setting up an appointment because out here, it's too risky and I don't want to reveal my true identity to anybody just yet." Will said, before walking towards the Ra dorms.

While most people would feel offended about being blown off like that, Zane didn't because when he saw Alexis walking up to him, he realized that he made a mistake that he don't intend to make again. "How much have you heard?" Zane asked, wanting to make sure Alexis doesn't do anything she might regret.

Alexis had the decency to look a little embarrassed, "Right around where he interrupted you for some reason." She answered back, "Is there something I need to be worried about?" She asked.

Zane looked at her and said "No, nothing bad, just something you might want to brace yourself for when the time comes for the truth to come out and your loyalty to your friends becomes tested.

Next day at the academy, before class has started, Will and Aeris are just hanging out with each other at the main entrance, talking and laughing. Ever since the kisses they shared yesterday, they managed to feel more comfortable around each other, yet both agreed to take it a bit slower from then on.

Things were going smoothly until a loud "You!" was heard from across the walkway. Everyone looked to see Seika Kohinata with an angry look on her face, walking towards the pair, "Because of you, I'm now treated like I'm some kind of criminal!" She said, getting ready to attack Aeris.

"That's because snakes like you are criminals." Will said, getting between the pair, "You think just because you used to be the Queen of Duel Academy that you get away with tricking somebody into switching their deck with a deck you created out of leftover cards. Well guess what, when I explained to Chancellor Sheppard about what you did, we both agreed that you needed to be taught a lesson."

"And now I'm going to teach you a lesson in why you shouldn't meddle in things that don't concern you." Seika said, while getting her duel disk at the ready, taking a couple steps back.

"Let's dance, Medusa." Will said, getting into position.

Here is the latest update, sorry for being a page or two short, right now I'm dealing with what's left of the allergy season and my computer moving at sluggish speeds. Plus, for some crazy reason, I decided to start a new game on Yugioh GX: The Beginning of Destiny because I got tired of constantly winning the duels and decided to go back to the beginning to see if I can try a few different approaches in my dueling. A second Wicked God will make it's appearance in the next chapter, as well as me doing my own version of the next few episodes of the series. Read and Review.


	10. Wicked Gods and Haunted Dorms

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games, otherwise I would have had Jaden make a brief appearance in the first episode of 5D's like they had Yugi do on GX.

By the way, to let you know, the next few chapters are going to cover from the episodes _The Shadow Duelist_ to _Tag Team Trial_. I'm not going to have my character replace anybody during that time, sure he'll do some random duels, other then that, he's just going to offer advice, help out and be on the sidelines for a bit because I don't want to change the anime too much where they rely on Will as much as they do in the game.

"And now I'm going to teach you a lesson in why you shouldn't meddle in things that don't concern you." Seika said, while getting her duel disk at the ready, taking a couple steps back.

"Let's dance, Medusa." Will said, getting into position.

"You're going to pay for that you insolent whelp." Seika said, while drawing the first card of the duel, "I play **Pot of Greed** so that I can draw two cards from my deck." She said, while doing what she said, "I then summon **Black Mamba** in attack mode and place two cards face down." When she decided to end her turn, she decided to call her opponent's bluff, "You wouldn't try to attack a lady now would you?"

"You have to show me a lady first." Will said without even blinking an eye, while drawing a card from his deck and making his opponent spout out steam from her ears, "And when it comes to a duel, one's gender no longer matters because a duelist is a duelist, no matter whom or what they are. Hell, that question didn't even save Crowler." This caused a lot of people to chuckle at that comment, "Anyway, I activate **Giant Trunade** which returns all spell and trap cards to their owner's hands." When the card did what it was suppose to, Seika was really fuming, "I then activate Card Destruction which forces us to discard are entire hands into our graveyards and draw out the same number of cards we discarded." Causing him to draw four cards and Seika a completely full hand, "And three of my monsters' abilities activate. Come out to the field **Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World**; **Silva, Warlord of Dark World** and **Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World**."

"Hey Aeris, how's it going?" The redhead turned to see Alexis walking towards her, with Jasmine and Mindy in their usual position. The two have become good friends since that time at the beach when Alexis decided to be her support from the goodbye kiss to being her shield from the other women who wanted details.

"Oh it's going well." Aeris answered her friend, "Get to see my boyfriend teach somebody a lesson through a duel as usual."

What he did next surprised a lot of people, "I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon **The Wicked Eraser**." All three monsters disappeared into three small dark balls and launched into the sky and combined to be replaced by a giant red dragon, which looked a bit like Porunga from DBZ, except with a crazy looking helmet on its head and it seemed to be wearing body armor on only its torso, with only one pair of well protected claws and a pair of wings on its back, "And my monster gains 1000 attack points for every card in my opponents hand and considering that you have a full hand, he gains 6000 attack points." Will said, causing Seika to become as pale as a ghost, "Eraser, take out her life points without taking her out."

Everyone was scared when they saw the huge monster take what looked like a deep breath, only for a large sweat drop to appear when it only blew a large smoke ring at the mamba, causing it to faint dead on the spot and Seika's life points falling down to zero. Seika collapsed onto her knees, not believing what just happened, "This can not be. I'm an Obelisk; I can't lose to anyone from a lower dorm." She said.

"It can and it has." Will said, while placing his cards back into the empty box, "Anybody who is too busy trying to charm their way through life well always crash into a dead end when people start opening their eyes to the truth of the charmer."

When Will started to walk towards their direction, Aeris couldn't resist but to run up to him give the boy a hug, in a way as a thank you for standing up to that selfish girl.

Up in the Chancellor's Office, both Zane and Sheppard just got done watching the result of the duel after seeing the top part of the wicked god appear out of the window. When he watched his friends head towards class, Zane decided to ask the question that he want to ask since day one, "Why haven't you told me that Will Walker, the Crimson Duelist, is now a student here at the academy?" He asked, everything last night.

Sheppard knew that the question was coming eventually. The Crimson Duelist has been the talk of the dueling world for about ten years now. He was a dueling prodigy that appeared when he was about five years old, and it wasn't until about two years later when he first received the nickname after somebody got a good picture of what looked like the outline of a red dragon in a circle, with its head meeting its tail, (sound familiar?) on his back and nobody have a clue what it meant. It was believed that he was trained by both Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba themselves, who also happen to be the only ones who defeated him while the rest of the tougher competition came close enough only to lose anyway. The only exceptions would be Joey Wheeler, who got a little too cocky for his own good and his dumb luck backfired on him, and Weevil Underwood, who tried to cheat his way out of a duel. It wasn't until about a year ago when the duelist dropped out of the public's eye for some reason, leaving a whole lot people to wonder what happened to this young man who could have had an easy way into the Pro-league without having to go to the academy or anything.

"It's because he asked me not to." Sheppard answered, "Will wanted to try and enjoy a life where he can avoid the spotlight for as long as possible because he didn't like the way people kept trying to exploit him dry since all he wanted to do is enjoy the game."

Even though Zane is planning to join the league after graduating, he can somewhat relate to the reasons behind why Will disappeared from so many people. Most of the students here keep placing him on some kind of pedestal, wither he likes it or not, yet what Will went through is something that he might have to experience when he leaves the academy for the real thing. "So far we've seen two of the three Wicked God cards, Dreadroot and Eraser, a dark version of Obelisk and Slifer. As much as I would love to see what Avatar, the dark version of Ra, looks like, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it considering whom I'll have to duel to see it." He said.

Sheppard couldn't help but chuckle at this, "You won't be alone in that part. Considering how many rare and powerful cards Mr. Walker possesses within his decks, only a very brave or crazy few will try to try to defeat him." He said.

Zane's face stayed stoic at this, "As soon as Will's true identity becomes revealed, then there will be even more crazy people trying to take on somebody way out of their league." He said, before deciding leave for his first class.

"And you don't want to see where you stand when compared to Will's duelist level?" The Chancellor asked, knowing his student pretty well.

Zane just gave Sheppard a brief look before saying "The only thing I want to challenge myself against is that dragon of his." He walked out the door.

Chancellor Sheppard looked back out the window, "Looks like you got one more rival on your hands, Will."

_Few hours later . . ._

Will is heading back to the dorms after spending some time with Aeris. School ended in a pretty high note when it became time for Crowler to pay up on his end of their little bet, which he couldn't order his way out of since Will made sure to have a nice little chat with the Chancellor before their duel so that way Sheppard could override Crowler as a nice little backup plan. Now Crowler couldn't be anymore humiliated due to what Will had him do, which was having him dressed up as a ballerina and doing the "I'm a Little Teapot" song and dance, causing both the students and the faculty to get a good strong laugh at his expense, even Zane had a good laugh at this.

Right now he was making a turn at the crossroads towards the Ra dorms when he felt a sensation he hasn't felt for a long time now. He looked in the direction of the burnt out dorms he remembered seeing from the helicopter ride on his first day here. Deciding it was something he needs to check out he walked towards the dorms to see if he can get any info on it before he charged in there.

By the time night time rolled around, Will already got all the info he needed from the school's database and Professor Sartyr about the Abandoned Dorms and decided to head out to confirm what he was feeling, despite Sartyr's warnings about how entering them is grounds for getting expelled from the academy. Now here he was risking whatever future he has here to confirm an old feeling he was forced to deal with at a younger age.

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley have just arrived outside of the Abandoned Dorms, wanting to check it out after Banner told them that story while they were exchanging ghost stories by using the cards in a makeshift deck to help determine the level of horror in each story. They noticed Alexis standing in front of the entrance with a rose on the ground.

"Hey Alexis, what's up?" Jaden asked.

Alexis turned to them with a serious expression on her face. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We came to check this place out." Jaden answered, oblivious to Alexis' expression, "Do you want to join us."

Alexis got angry, "Entering these dorms are against the rules and doing so well get you expelled from the academy."

"Expelled!" Syrus and Chumley squeaked out.

"Then why are you here." A voice rang out, surprising the group. They turned to see a familiar figure looking at them from the balcony, "What's up guys?"

Here it is the latest chapter. I'm going to take some time to watch the episodes carefully to see which parts I want to change, since the next few chapters are going to be based off of them, with filler or two along the way maybe using The Wicked Avatar on Chazz before he duels Bastions, so to let you know, the length of each chapter would be anybody's guess at the moment. Read and Review.


	11. The Dark Duelist

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games, just the main character and the extras I throw in.

By the way, since I'm being lazy at the moment, I'm not going to describe Jaden's duel against Titan, but I will try my best to get Jaden's and Syrus's test duel right.

Then why are you here." A voice rang out, surprising the group. They turned to see a familiar figure looking at them from the balcony, "What's up guys?"

"What are you doing up there, Will?" Chumley asked.

"You mean besides enjoying the view?" Will asked, while leaning over the railing, "Something felt off about this place so I thought I check it out."

"Are you crazy, you can get expelled just for being here!" Alexis yelled out.

"Then why are you here?" Will shot back, causing the girl to sputter, "Anyway, report me, don't report me, come in, don't come in, I don't really care, I'm going to keep on checking this place out and confirm this feeling of mine." He said, before reentering the dorms.

"Wow, nothing seems to faze Will at all." Syrus said.

"I know it makes me even more glad that I'm on his good side." Chumley said.

Alexis gave a small humph before saying "I'm going in. You guys can follow me if you think you're brave enough." She walked into the dorms, right now her anger getting the best of her.

"Whoa, I never thought somebody would be capable of getting Alexis that angry." Jaden said, while turning towards his friends.

"Yeah, and I'm starting to wonder if Will is really brave or really crazy." Syrus said.

"I know, but still, at least we don't have to worry about him becoming anything like Chazz." Chumley said.

Before they can continue their conversation, a loud scream was heard from inside the dorms. "Was that Alexis?" Chumley asked, scared out of his mind.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Jaden said, running towards the dorms, with Syrus and Chumley right behind him, asking him if this was a good idea.

Will is busy giving one of the rooms a thorough look, trying to see if he could find anything that would help with figuring out what happened to this place. Just awhile ago, he found somebody's journal and from a quick glance, he felt it had enough to explain a few things. Right now he was in another room, when he came upon a picture.

A loud scream got his attention, so he ran out of the room just in time to see Jaden pulling something off of the ground, "What's going on?" He asked.

"Alexis is in trouble." Jaden said showing Will the card he picked up, revealing an **Etoile Cyber**, a card that only Alexis uses.

"You guys go in one direction and I'll go the other." He ordered, while going off somewhere.

When Will found nothing on his end, he headed down to where his friends went, only to come across something that made him thinking one thing, 'Oh no, not this moron again.'

In front of him stood Titan, wearing a fake Millennium Puzzle around his neck, an unconscious Alexis behind him, in what looked like a coffin. Facing him is Jaden, with his duel disk lit up with Syrus and Chumley right behind him. From what he could see, they appeared to be hypnotized. Deciding to put a swift end to this charade, he yelled out "Hey snap out of it already."

While Alexis was still out of it, the other boys were shaking their heads. "You, what do you think you're doing!" Titan yelled out.

"Showing everybody what a big fraud you really are." Will said, "Making people believe that you are trying to pull off a shadow game, when in reality you're just missing with their heads."

"You mock my Millennium Necklace?" Titan asked, while lifting the chain.

For some strange reason, Will took that question personally, "Duelist 101 moron, that's the Millennium Puzzle!" He shot back, "Just about every duelist in the world knows what it is since it was worn by the King of Games himself and that thing around your neck is just like you, a big fake."

Titan was about to argue until he got a good look at Will, and compared him to a young duelist he went up against, seeing him without the cap, with his hair hanging down and wearing a pitch black outfit. (Think what Chazz wears after his return, only darker.) 'No it can't be. He disappeared about a year ago.'

Before he could somewhat reveal Will's true identity, "Hey he's right, that guy is a fake." Jaden yelled out, "I bet he has something to do with what's happened to the students in this dorm."

"No I wasn't." Titan said, chucking the fake puzzle from his neck to the ground, shattering it, "I'm getting out of here."

"Hey come back here." Jaden yelled out as he started to chase the man across a circle when the Eye of Wdjat started to glow, "How are you doing this?"

"I'm not." Titan said, just before something dark came out of the ground and started to attack him. When it stopped, his face rose to reveal a pair of red eyes, "Now it's time for us to take this duel somewhere else." He said, in a demonic voice, while a shroud of darkness started to appear and surround the two in a complete sphere.

"Jaden!" Syrus and Chumley yelled out, getting ready to rush in to help their friend.

"Don't run in there!" Will shouted out, "It's the real thing this time and it's not going to let anything else in." When they were giving him a confused look, "Ever hear stories about the Shadow Realm?"

Chumley was confused about this while Syrus looked like he was about to faint on the spot, "Yeah, that's where they say Duel Monster spirits reside." He said causing their larger friend to go wide eyed on the spot.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Chumley asked.

"Just hope for the best." Will said, while checking out all the inscriptions that have been placed all over the room.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Jaden fell out of the sphere, "Are you okay Jay?" Syrus said, to the weaken boy.

"Yeah I'm fine," The taller boy answered, "Come on, let's go wake up Alexis and get out of here."

After slapping Alexis awake, and returning her card, everybody hurried up and left for the night, not realizing that the day was far from over.

Here is the latest the chapter, sorry for it being a bit on the short side. Right now I'm trying to make each chapter follow an episode, and when you put them to word form, the length becomes a little iffy. I'm going to make this story an open forum one, where I'll have you folks help make up your own duelist, and I'll try my best to squeeze them in whenever I can,. Here are a few rules: Make sure the decks are pre-5D's, meaning no speed spells, Speed Worlds, tuner or Syncro Monsters. Also keep the decks before season 2, so as not to alter the timeline too much. My character will be the only one with decks as similar to Yugi's and Kaiba's, in other words he'll be only one with a **Blue Eyes White Dragon** set and the final rule is try to make them as original as possible, or at least the decks anyway because I don't want a bunch of people copying the character's decks because that would be too easy. To let you know, I might have a character provide a good challenge for mine, depending on what personality you ask to give the person. Please check the forum I've got opened. Read and Review.


	12. Duel and Unusual Punishment

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games, just the main character and the extras I throw in.

Before I start, I need to clear up some confusion from the last chapter. Titan only pictured Will in his original form, meaning that Will was still wearing his Ra uniform. As for why Will got a little touchy about the fake Millennium Puzzle, You'll find out soon enough.

It was now the morning after and Will was having a breakfast, which contained blueberry pancakes, a couple strips of bacon and a glass of orange juice, while Bastion was enjoying a couple of bran muffins and some kind of weed juice. "I don't understand how you can eat all that?" Bastion said, while grabbing one of his muffins.

"Simple, one bite at a time." Will answered back, "Plus I don't have to worry about any unexpected surprises from the other end." Causing Bastion to be embarrassed by this little fact. A beep came from Will's PDA got their attention. Will pulled it out and read his email.

When he watched as his friend's eyebrows sink closer to his nose, "What's wrong Will?" He asked.

"It's from Chumley and he says that Jaden and Syrus have been arrested by the Disciplinary Action Squad." Will said, while placing the PDA back into his holster.

"My, my," Bastion started to say, "If they been arrested, then they must have done something very bad for that Squad to notice."

"Yeah and I smell a setup." Will said, while placing his face onto his hands, "One that only a certain female professor would come up with."

Out of nowhere, "I keep telling everybody that I'm a man!" Was heard from a distance.

Bastion copied the posture, "I believe you might be right on that." He said, "That would be the only way the squad would know what they did."

"And according to Chumley, the only way they can be allowed to stay is if they both manage to win a tag duel." Will continued, "And Crowler is the one who will be choosing who their opponents will be."

Bastion shook his head at this, "Knowing Crowler, he would probably try to find some duelists that are not even from this academy." He said.

"You got that right." Will said, before getting back to his breakfast, "Anyway, I'll have a little chat with Chancellor Sheppard before I head to class."

Bastion finished one of his muffins before saying "Make sure to keep me well informed about everything."

"I will." He said, before washing his breakfast down with his orange juice, "Oh and Bastion, you might want to brace yourself for the next few weeks because things are about to get a little crazier if my instincts are right on money."

Over at the Chancellor's office, Chumley and Alexis are trying to convince Sheppard into letting them take Syrus's place with Jaden in the duel. "But Chancellor, I was there too and I should be the one to duel in Syrus's place." Chumley said.

"No I should be the one to duel alongside Jaden." Alexis said, "I was the reason why they had to go in there in the first place."

As much as he admired the two's determination to help their friends "I'm sorry but the decision is finally and there is nothing that I can do about it." Sheppard said.

"Besides, this is something that Syrus needs to do." All three turned to see Will leaning against the right wall.

"How do you do that?" Chumley asked, curious how his friend could just pop in and out like he was some sort of ninja.

"Too much Batman." Will answered back.

Alexis had a different question to ask, "Will how can you be so cruel?" She started yelling, "Syrus could be the one to get expelled."

"Yeah, if we keep holding his hand through out the entire time." Will said, "I know it sounds cruel, but the only way for Syrus to be able to stand a chance is to let him learn what it takes to become to a duelist in his own way, with us only providing advice whenever he's going to need it."

While Chumley knew that what Will said was pretty harsh, he also knew his friend was also looking out for the short boy by simply stepping aside and let him start standing up on his own two feet. "You're right Will the best thing we can do is to be there for Sy when he needs it, not to step in for him when we feel he needs our protection from all of the bad things in the world." He said with a smile.

Alexis hated what both were saying, but if it were Jasmine or Mindy going through what Syrus is about to go through, then she would have to decide wither or not to step in or have them face it themselves to the very end. "You're both right." She started to say, "We need to learn when to step back and let that person start learning how to do things on their own without any interference or else they won't grow as a person."

Sheppard was smiling at this, "Nice to see that you three could come to an agreement. You two may leave." He said, "Mr. Rawelk, I need to have a little word with you in private."

Both Chumley and Alexis gave a small nod before they started to leave, "Oh Alexis." Will said, getting her to turn around, while he pulled something out of his jacket pocket, "I believe this belongs to you." He then tossed it at her.

When Alexis caught it, she turned it over and gasped at what she saw, a picture of her and Atticus, with him smiling big while making a peace sign, with his head in a headlock made by his little sister, who looked like she was going to maim him for a reason she can't remember. She looked up at Will, "Thank you." She said.

After they left, Sheppard turned towards the young dueling prodigy, "So what were you able to find out at the abandoned dorms?" He asked.

Will pulled out a small journal from his jacket pocket, "From what I could tell, somebody was trying to experiment with the Shadow Realm and the students that disappeared were the guinea pigs." He said, "Judging from the hieroglyphics I've seen covering the entire basement, I believe one of the teachers are not who they appear to be."

About an hour after class was over for the day, Aeris was at the dock, waiting for her boyfriend to show up. While she was used to him being straighter then an arrow, she couldn't help but feel nervous when he told he had something important he needed to discuss with her and to her alone. Right now she couldn't help let a little bit of her imagination go wild. She looked up just in time to see Will walking towards her, "Hello Will." She said, while both gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Aeris." Will greeted back, "I suppose you are wondering why I called you here?" When he received a nod as an answer, "Before I tell you anything, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you, and relax, it's nothing bad."

Aeris released the breath she didn't know she was holding. When Will said it's nothing bad, he meant it with every last letter, "Okay Will, I promise."

Will was feeling a little nervous about this, but he knew it had to be done since they both knew that relationships are built upon trust coming from both side. "Aeris, my real name is Will Walker, the Crimson Duelist."

Here is the latest chapter, sorry for the late update. Jaden's and Syrus's practice duel will be used as a flashback in the next chapter. It won't be until about nine or ten chapters until Will's true identity reveals itself to the rest of the academy. Read and Review, and have a Happy New Year.


	13. For the Sake of Syrus

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games, just the main character and the extras I throw in.

It was now another day at the Academy and Aeris was walking by herself this time. After hearing the confession from a boy she considered to be her boyfriend yet now that was up for debate. She can still remember what went on yesterday as if it just happened.

_Flashback . . ._

_"Hey Aeris." Will greeted back, "I suppose you are wondering why I called you here?" When he received a nod as an answer, "Before I tell you anything, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you, and relax, it's nothing bad."_

_Aeris released the breath she didn't know she was holding. When Will said it's nothing bad, he meant it with every last letter, "Okay Will, I promise."_

_Will was feeling a little nervous about this, but he knew it had to be done since they both knew that relationships are built upon trust coming from both side. "Aeris, my real name is Will Walker, the Crimson Duelist."_

_Aeris wasn't sure how to respond before she broke out in a laugh, "That's a good one. You sound better then those impersonators who . . ." She started saying, until she noticed the look on the boys face, one that a lot of people get to see when somebody starts to doubt him, both inside and outside of a duel, "Wait, you can't be serious!"_

"_Does it look like I'm laughing?" Will asked, before getting ready to do what needed to be done, "Aeris, name two things the Crimson Duelist is well known for, beside his dueling record."_

"_Well he is known for having some kind of mark on his back that glows every now and then, but nobody could seem to figure out what its suppose to mean." Aeris said, until she noticed that Will was turning his back towards her._

_Will turned his head, while lowering his jacket, "You mean something like?" He asked, just as a red light started to shine through his black shirt. After the light died down, Aeris got a good look at what was shining through it and couldn't help but gasp. It looked like some kind of dragon, with its head meeting its tail, and the wings sticking out on the top. "I know that people like to use shirts with some kind of dye that makes it glow, so if you want to see for yourself, go right ahead."_

_Aeris decided to take him up on that offer. She placed her hand onto his back and started to blush like crazy from how firm and well built he felt. After feeling around the image, and not feeling the presence of dye or any other kind of indication that he was a fake._

"_Are you convinced yet or are you planning to give me a massage in the process?" Will asked, causing the poor girl to jump back when his voice brought her back from la-la-land. The light died out completely just as Will placed his jacket back on._

"_How are you doing that?" Aeris asked._

"_I'm not really sure myself." Will answered, "The only thing we can figure out is that it is a very unique and powerful birthmark considering some of the extras it comes with." He then turned around to face her, "So what is the other thing that the Crimson Duelist is known for?"_

"_Well he is known for having the only card that they say is match to Yugi's Egyptian God Cards." Aeris said._

_While listening to this, he pulled out a card from one of his decks, and showed it to her, "Is this the card?" He asked._

_After recovering from the shock, thanks to the sound of snapping fingers, "So you really are him." Aeris said, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

"_Let's just say the love is there, just that it took awhile for the trust to catch up completely." Will said, "Before, I met girls like you, shy, insecure about themselves, that they built up my trust only for me to find out that they were pawns for the popular girls so that way they could toss the girl aside just so they could take their places. That's why I didn't tell you right away, because I didn't want to go through another one of those." He then looked deep into her eyes, "I wanted to see if you were somebody who follows their heart, not the crowd."_

"_How do you mean?" Aeris said, while slowly understanding what he was saying._

"_To put it simply, I wanted to see if you were more like Alexis or her two little friends." Will said, before he started to walk away, "I'll leave you alone to decide how you would want to handle the truth about me."_

_Flashback end_

Aeris had trouble sleeping that night. She understood a little bit on what he was saying about being careful when it came to trusting her completely, and now in a way, he was testing her to see what she would do now.

A hand came out of nowhere to grab her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to be greeted by Alexis, who had an amused look on her face, "Relax Aeris, it's me, not the President of the Zane Fan Club." Alexis said. When she noticed the redhead's mood, "What's wrong?"

Aeris turned towards the entrance just as Will walked through it, "Can I talk to you in private?" She asked her friend.

"Sure." Alexis said, while leading her towards an empty classroom. She caught the glimpse of what Aeris was looking at and was curious as to what Will had to do with this. Her PDA beeped, indicating that she just got mail. She picked it up to notice that it was from Will:

_Hey Alexis,_

_Just to give you a heads up, if one of the lines from Aeris's mouth are 'Will told me a secret,' then relax because I told her one of mine. Yours is still safe as long as you want it to be._

_Will_

Alexis gave a curious look at the email, but just shrugged it off and placed her PDA back into her pouch. "So what's bothering you?" She asked.

Aeris shook her head, "Will told me a secret he has been keeping since he arrived on the island." She said.

Now Alexis's eyes went wide at this. 'How in the world does he do that?' She asked herself. "And judging from your tone, it must be something pretty major if it's got you this confused." She said, "Is it something he would want you to share with anyone else?"

Aeris shook her head, "No it's something that he doesn't want anybody to know right away." She answered, "In a way, it's one of those secrets that once revealed, would bring all kinds of attention."

"Good or bad?" Alexis asked.

Aeris thought about the answer very carefully, "Think the attention Zane gets, but only about a thousand times worst probably." She said, "And you know how much Will tries to keep away from the spotlight as much as possible."

Getting a good idea of what the magnitude of this secret is, "And I'm guessing he's giving you some space to decide what you would want to do next?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, and I'm still confused because I've never been put on the spot this badly before." Aeris said, "I don't know what I should do."

Alexis could sympathize with her friend. "Have you thought about going to Chancellor Sheppard and talk to him about your problem?" She asked, getting a surprised look from the girl, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he already knew about Will's secret way before he showed up here.

"I'll probably do that." Aeris said, before getting ready to leave, "Thanks for the advice Alexis."

"No problem." Alexis said. When she was alone, "I wonder if this secret of Will's is something Zane already figured out."

_Administrative Office_

Jaden walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me, I need to challenge somebody to a duel." He said.

"Here, you must fill out one of these forms." A lady's voice rang out.

Jaden is sitting at one of the empty desks, filling out the form, "Man, you have to fill everything out in triplicate." He said, while putting in the necessary information.

"My, my, do my eyes deceive me or do I see Jaden Yuki actually filling out a duel request?" Crowler said, just as his hand came out of nowhere, and grabbed the paper before Jaden could even blink. "Now let's see who you are trying to challenge." He broke out laughing when he seen the name, "Zane Trunsdale." He started ripping the form up as he said "Zane is too busy to duel somebody with the likes of you."

While Jaden was looking horrified, Will popped out from behind Crowler, "How come?" He asked, scaring the doctor to death.

"Yeah, how come Doc?" Jaden asked.

"Because he doesn't have time to deal with inferior duelists such as you." Crowler said, not enjoying the fact that this Ra has the nerve to stand up to him.

"Considering the fact that both me and Jaden defeated you in a duel, wouldn't that make you an inferior as well?" Will asked.

This caused Crowler to start boiling over to the point where steam was starting to come out of his ears, "Silence you, or else I'll . . ." He started shouting out, only to be stopped when Will crossed his arms and gave him a look that clearly challenged him by asking 'Or else you'll do what?"

Seeing that Crowler was not going to say anything else, "Anyway, Jaden, do you know where Syrus is?" Will asked his friend, as they walked out of the room, "I heard from Chumley that you and him had a practice battle that didn't end well."

"That's one way of putting it." Jaden said, as he started to explain what happened last night.

Crowler was left standing their, looking like he was about to self destruct on the spot. It was bad enough that he had to deal with Jaden's bragging and laidback attitude, yet it was even worse because Will was one who wasn't afraid to stand up to him and from what he experienced and heard, had the skills and cards to back him up.

_Slifer Dorms . . ._

Syrus is sitting his room, looking down at the floor as if hoping that it would open up and swallow him whole. He had trouble sleeping because ever since that practice duel, he kept picturing how badly he will do in this upcoming duel and how he would be the one responsible for getting his best friend suspended, especially if Zane was chosen to be one of their opponents.

He could still remember how everything went. From him making his first mistake by sending his **Patrolroid** against Jaden's **Elemental Hero Avian** without using its special ability to check the facedown card first, to refusing to use Power Bond to help bring out his **Steam Gyroid** due to his lack of self-confidence, which resulted in him getting defeated in the end by his friends **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant** and **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix**.

Right now the only thing he thinks he can do is runaway. He leaves a small note on Jaden's bed and walks out the door.

Jaden enters sometime later, with Chumley by his side, after his failed attempt to try for a pick up duel at the Obelisk Dorms. They looked around until Jaden found the note and read it. "Oh no!" He yelled out.

"What's wrong?" Chumley asked.

"Syrus is going to try to run away." Jaden said, while dropping the note, "We better find him before he makes a big mistake he might really regret."

They split up to cover more ground. When he came to the top of one hill, **Winged Kuriboh** appeared in front of him, "What is it Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked his partner. It made some noise, "You found Syrus?" It gave a small nod before pointing towards a certain direction, "Lead the way."

After being lead towards one of the hidden docks, Jaden found Syrus getting ready to leave on what appeared to be a poorly constructed raft.

_Pier_

Alexis is walking towards the lighthouse, just as the sun is sinking into the horizon, greeting Zane who was busy staring off into the distance, "Hey Zane, how are you?" She greeted her friend.

"Fine." Zane greeted back, "Has there been any news about your brother?"

Alexis gave a small sigh, "Nothing new yet." She answered, "Although Will was kind enough to give me an old picture he found at the old dorms."

Zane gave her a brief look, "So Will was there at the dorms as well?" He asked.

"Yeah, and Chumley too." Alexis said, "Although I wonder why only Jaden and Syrus were the only ones picked up by the squad."

"Was Crowler one of the people passing judgment?" Zane asked.

"Yes, according to the Chancellor he was." Alexis said.

"Then that's why," Zane said, "Crowler would never turn you in because you are an Obelisk and the best female duelist on this island. Chumley he doesn't care much about because he is repeating a year. Will on the other hand is more dangerous because he is a powerful duelist with plenty of decks for any occasion."

"And Will wouldn't be afraid to try and put Crowler on the spot to the point where he would have no choice but to drop all the charges." Alexis said.

"This is why Crowler chose my brother in the first place, because Syrus would lose hope as soon as something goes wrong." Zane said.

"Speaking of which, I think you need to lighten up on Syrus." Alexis said.

Before they could continue their conversation, a commotion could be heard from the other side of the pier. They ran off towards the source to watch as Jaden jumped onto Syrus's raft, only for it to fall apart just as he landed.

"Help, help, I can't swim!" Syrus yelled out, while struggling in the water.

"And you built a raft to help get you over the ocean!" Jaden yelled out, "Oh yeah, that makes a lot of sense!"

Chumley came running down the dock, "Hang on guys, I'm coming!" He yelled out, just before he jumped in.

When the water cleared, all three realized that they were still in shallow water. Will came walking down the dock, with a stoic look on his face. "Are you guys going to get out of the water now or should I call the lifeguard and tell them I found three dopes trying to drown themselves in shallow water?" He asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be out soon!" Jaden called out, while all three were feeling really embarrassed.

Will look up to see that they had company. The three followed where he is facing to notice two figures watching the whole thing. One of them being Alexis, the other is somebody Syrus didn't really want to see, "Zane." Syrus said, becoming even more depressed.

"So, have you finally decided to give up yet?" Zane asked straight out, making his brother feel worse.

"Not when his friends are around to drag him back, he won't." Will said.

"Yeah!" Chumley yelled out.

"Zane, I challenge you to a duel." Jaden called out.

"What, Jaden I hope you know what you're doing." Syrus said.

"Fine, I accept your challenge." Zane said, "It's been awhile since I went slumming."

"Watch it Zane." Will called out, "Don't forget where Yugi started out from."

"Point taken." Zane said.

After finding a place by the hangers, it was already nightfall. Zane and Jaden have their duel disks at the ready, while their little audience watched from the side.

"This should prove to be an interesting duel." Will said.

"How do you mean?" Chumley asked.

"Considering their dueling styles, it would be a test to see how well they do against each other." Will explained, "Jaden with his many fusion combinations of Elemental Heroes versus Zane who tries to bring out his most powerful Cyber monsters to try and finish the duel as quickly as possible."

"How do you know about Zane's deck?" Alexis asked, "I don't think you've ever seen Zane in a duel before."

"I seen him defeat some Obelisk who was more full of himself." Will answered.

Jaden decided to get this duel started, "I'll start things off." He said, as he drew a card. "I play **Elemental Hero Avian** in the attack position and place one card face down."

"My turn." Zane said, as he drew a card from his deck, "I play **Cyber Dragon**." A giant metallic snake appeared onto the field."

"Wait a minute, how are you able to summon a high level monster without sacrificing a lower level monster?" Jaden asked, as this is his first time seeing one.

"Thanks to it's special ability, if my opponent has a monster out on the field and I don't I can summon it right out of my hand." Zane explained, before pulling a card out of his hand, "I play **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your facedown card." A strong spiral of wind came out of the card and destroyed it's intended target, "Now attack and destroy that monster." His monster did what it was told and destroyed Avian, bringing Jaden's life points down to 2900, "I play **Different Dimension Capsule**," what looked like a Sarcophagus rose from the ground, "I then place a card from my into it and it get's removed from play. After two turns, it destroys itself and the card goes straight to my hand." When the capsule went back into the ground, "I end my turn."

"Oh man, I knew this was a bad idea." Syrus said, "Now Zane will defeat Jaden and Jaden won't be able to perform and it's all because of me."

"Don't count Jaden out yet, Syrus." Will said, "No matter how this duel turns out, Jaden is not going to stop doing his best when it comes to a duel."

"He's right Sy," Chumley said, "This is Jaden we're talking about here. He wouldn't give up dueling for anything in the world."

"My turn." Jaden said, pulling out a card from his deck, "I play **Polymerization** to fuse **Elemental Hero Sparkman** and **Elemental Hero Clayman** to bring out **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant**." The monsters appeared onto the field, only to disappear into a small vortex to reveal something stronger, "And when he gets summoned, he destroys all my opponent's monsters who original attack points whose attack points that are equal to or less then his own." Zane's Cyber Dragon is destroyed in the process, "And since that was just his ability, I'll have him attack you directly." When the monster brought Zane's life points down to 1600, Zane didn't even flinch from the attack, "You could at least kinda flinch." Jaden said, with enthusiasm.

A small smile appeared onto Zane's face, "Thanks, you're a pretty good duelist as well." He said.

Syrus was surprised by this, since Zane hardly showed any emotions ever.

"Anyway, I'll place a card facedown and call it a turn." Jaden said.

Zane drew a card, "I play another **Cyber Dragon**," He said, "And I play **Monster Reborn** to bring out the **Cyber Dragon** from my graveyard." When his field had two of his creatures on it, he pulls out a card, "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse my two dragons to summon the **Cyber Twin Dragon**." When the two monsters became one, "Attack **Cyber Twin Dragon**." He ordered, "And my monster can attack twice in one turn."

Chumley and Syrus were shaking, "Oh man, if it attacks twice, then unless Jaden can pull himself out of this, he's finished." Chumley said.

Jaden had something else to say about that, "I activate the trap, **A Hero Emerges**, you have to choose a card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I get to summon it to the field, and since I have only one card in my hand, I bring out **Wroughtweiler** in defense mode." When both monsters were destroyed, bringing his life points down to 2500, "When Wroughtweiler is destroyed I get to bring an Elemental Hero and a **Polymerization** from my graveyard to my hand." The smile returned to Jaden's face, "Man, your chill. Not worrying, not even flinching. You are good." He said.

Zane's smile got a little bigger, "You too, Jaden." He said, "And you're pretty good as well considering that you know not only how to play a card, but also how to use one as well."

Syrus eyes went wide after his brother said that, 'Wait, that's what Zane told me when he stopped that duel I had with that bully.'

"I draw." Jaden said, "I summon **Elemental Hero Bubbleman**, and when he's the only monster on the field, I get to draw two cards." When he looked down, he notices that he drew two cards that saved him from his exam duel. 'Sweet, I just drew **Winged Kuriboh**.He really helped me through with my duel against Chazz, but first.' "I play **Polymerization **to fuse Clayman with Bubbleman to summon **Elemental Hero Mudballman** in defense mode." When the monster got into a defensive position, "I place a card face down and end my turn." Jaden looked down at the card, 'Alright, next turn, I'll bring out **Winged Kuriboh**, and all I have to do is activate **Transcendent Wings**, to bring out **Winged Kuriboh LV10** and I win the duel.'

"Alright, with Mudballman in defense mode, Jaden still has a chance." Chumley said.

"Guess again." Will said.

"Why do you say that?" Syrus said.

Being the one who knew Zane the longest, "Because Zane is about to bring this duel to a screeching halt." Alexis said.

When Zane drew his card, the capsule returned and the card he released flew into his hand. "I play **De-Fusion** to turn my dragon into two again." He said, "I then play **Power Bond** to fuse my two **Cyber Dragon**s with the one in my hand to bring out **Cyber End Dragon** to the field." When the three headed, winged beast appeared onto the field, "And since I used **Power Bond** to bring out my monster, it's attack point are doubled, but I lose life points equal to that monsters original by the time I end my turn. Now attack **Cyber End Dragon**." He ordered, "And my monster does damage to your life points despite what position your monster is in."

"Oh boy." Jaden said, just before his monster got destroyed and he got sent flying back from the blast.

"Jaden!" Both Syrus and Chumley yelled out as they ran towards their friend.

"Are you alright Jaden?" Syrus asked.

Jaden was laughing like crazy. "Man that was the greatest duel ever." He said, "I can't wait for a rematch."

Zane's smile grew some, "I'll look forward to it." He said.

After seeing the exchange between his friend and his brother, he understood what Jaden was trying to do, "Jaden, I'm sorry for trying for runaway. I was just afraid that I might become more of a burden." Syrus said.

"Don't worry about it, Sy, we'll do great." Jaden said, being his ever cheerful self.

"I hope so." Syrus said, "I want to be your partner for this duel."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jaden asked, as he got back up onto his feet, "Let's head back and get to work on your deck." He said, before taking off running towards the Slifer Dorms.

"Hey Jaden, wait up!" Syrus called out, trying to catch up with his friend.

"Oh come on guys, do we have to keep running everywhere?" Chumley called out, while trying to keep up.

Will just shook his head, "Never a dull moment with those three." He said, before walking off, "See you two around."

When it became just two of them again, "Well, what do you think, Zane?" Alexis asked.

Zane gave her an honest smile, "I think my brother picked out some good friends."

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry if some parts of the duels and a scene or two seem a little off, since this was written mainly from memory. I tried finding the episode on YouTube, but they didn't have any English versions of the entire series. Read and Review.


	14. Family Business

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games, just the main character and the extras I throw in.

There will be some bits and pieces from the episode, _Family Business_.

It is a brand new day at Duel Academy and Will is in his room, going through his closet. Hanging from the rack is a black trench coat, long enough to reach his ankles. After putting on most of the clothes he usually wears during the day, the only thing he needed to put on was his jacket, which he tossed onto his bed. He was walking towards his desk when he heard a loud knock on his door, "Come in." He called out, while opening the drawers, revealing at least ten full deck boxes.

The door opened to reveal Bastion, who has walked in just in time to hear a small click as Will removed a deck box from his belt, leaving a small slot in its place, only to be replaced by a new one. He watched as the hand pushed a small button to release another box, "So instead of replacing decks, you replace the whole box." Bastion said, "How intriguing."

"Not really," Will said, replacing a second box, "It was one of those ultimate prizes you just had to win at some high stakes tournament." After replacing a third, "Right now, to me, it's just something to go with the wardrobe."

"Modest as usual." Bastion said, "Although I guess its better then arrogance."

Will picked up his PDA when he heard it beeped. He opened up his email, "And it looks like you'll be getting a chance to see the two in action." He said, "Young Mr. Princeton has officially challenged me to a duel, and he's personally requesting that I don't use my Dark World deck."

"So he's hoping to avoid facing one of your Wicked God cards." Bastion said, "I guess even the almighty Chazz has something to be afraid of."

"And he's going to have to try a different approach." Will said, as he changed out a couple of decks from his desk, "Because there is more then one way to bring out a god card and I know quite a few of them."

While watching his friend placing a card into one of the decks, he noticed that there was a peculiar deck box that stood out from the rest, which were multiple colors. This one was the only one that was the darkest, while there were a couple of black boxes, this one was darker then a starless night, "I don't recall you ever bringing that deck to any of your duels." Bastion said, "Is that a deck like some type of secret weapon."

"More like something I take out for special occasions." Will said, giving him a half truth, "It's something that could help me get through the academy in more ways then one, but something I refuse to rely on too much due to the risks that comes with it."

"How do you mean?" Bastion asked, while Will went over to grab his jacket.

"Let's just say even with the Dark Magician and his many forms, Yugi Moto might be a strong duelist, but he's not invincible." Will explained, "All it takes is for somebody with enough patience to bring Yugi to a near defeat, even a draw, it would take one of incredible skill to actually defeat him honorably."

"I believe I understand what you are saying." Bastion said, "You don't want to rely on something that could be used against you, is that it?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Will said, while putting his jacket on, completing the outfit "One of the things I've worked on when it comes to my deck is that each one is like a counter for the other so that way even my strongest deck would have an Achilles' heel."

"Well, let us go grab some breakfast while we still have a weekend to plan out." Bastion said, as the two walked out into the hallway.

"Actually, except for any occasional duels, I think I'll kickback and try to do a few things that don't have anything to do with Duel Monsters." Will said, "What about you?"

"Oh I have some new algorithms to go over before I get started on that project for Duel Tactics." Bastion said.

"Always the nerd I see." Will said.

Meanwhile, near the Slifer Dorms, Jaden is relaxing within the shadow of a tree, "Ah, nothing like a nice nap during the weekend." He said, only to Syrus call out his name afterwards, "Well, so much for a nap."

"Jaden, its Chumley." Syrus said, while catching his breath, "He's leaving Duel Academy for good."

"What!" Jaden yelled out, before running towards their room.

The pair ran into their room, with their big friend packing his suitcase. "Chumley, what is going on?" Jaden asked.

"It's my father." Chumley explained, "He wants to take me out of Duel Academy."

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"Because he thinks I'm just wasting my time here due to my grades." Chumley said, "And now he wants to pull me out so that I can learn the family business."

"That's what he thinks." Jaden said, "C'mon, maybe we can talk him out of it."

"Wait, Jaden!" Syrus yelled out, just as Jaden ran out the door.

"He is not going to succeed." Chumley said, before the two left to follow their friend.

The trio arrived at Banner's room, which doubles as an office, only to see their dorm master on one side, sweating like crazy, while on the other was an older, muscular version of Chumley. "How about some more hot sauce, Banner?" Mr. Huffington asked the teacher.

"Oh no thanks." Banner said, while pulling off his collar slightly, "I don't think I can handle much more."

"Oh c'mon, it will give you energy." Mr. Huffington said. When three PDA went off, he turned to notice his son with Jaden and Syrus, "So are you packed yet?"

"Now wait a minute, you can't just force Chumley to leave just like that." Jaden said.

"Yeah, he's doing just fine around here." Syrus said.

"Guys, let it go." Chumley said.

"He's right." Banner said, while wiping the sweat off of his head, "Mr. Huffington does have the right to take his son out of Academy whenever he deems fit."

"But isn't there a way to try and get Chumley to stay?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, can't you two duel each other to decide wither or not Chumley stays?" Jaden asked.

Mr. Huffington thought about this, "Fine, I agree." He said, before turning towards his son, "I hope you managed to work out the flaws in your deck son."

"Don't worry, you'll see it in action soon enough." Chumley said.

"Speaking of action," Syrus said, while checking his email, "Looks like somebody was crazy enough to challenge Will to a duel."

"Really, who?" Jaden asked excitement in his voice.

"It's Chazz." Syrus answered.

"Well, that should be an interesting duel." Jaden said.

"Even though Chazz would barely last long enough to lay a scratch on Will." Chumley said, "When is it supposed to take place?"

"11:30." Syrus answered, "I'm guessing Chazz is trying for a quick victory before lunch."

"Boy is he going to be in for a big surprise." Jaden said, "Anyway, we've still have some time to start planning before it starts."

"Yeah, let's do it." Syrus said.

"Oh yeah." Chumley said, "And I'll get started on making some grilled cheese."

"And hopefully, we get to see the last Wicked God card." Jaden said, as they went out the door.

"Who's Will?" Mr. Huffington asked, "I remember writing me and telling me that he was a transfer, he was a good duelist and that he transferred to Ra barely a month since he arrived here."

"Oh he's somebody that has caused quite a stir since he got here." Banner said, "As far as anybody knows him, he is a person of good heart and of strong discipline, as well as never losing a single life point during a duel. In ways, he's also a bit of a mystery."

"And what about these Wicked Gods?" Mr. Huffington asked.

"Nobody knows except that they have some similarities to Yugi's Egyptian God Cards." Banner explained, "They require three monsters to sacrifice and they have some devastating abilities."

Being a duelist himself, one famous for his one-hit combos, Mr. Huffington felt that he somebody like that. "Well, thanks for the meal." He said, "I think I'll take a little look around this place."

An hour before the duel, Aeris was looking around the island, looking for Will, after Bastion told her that Will left to relax some place. After spending the last couple of days thinking about everything she has learned about the boy, she realizes that no matter whom or what she is, she still wants to be with him.

After looking for about ten minutes, Aeris found him by the cliff, sleeping under a tree, the same one they met under. After approaching him like before, "Is it just me or does this feel more like déjà vu to you?" Will asks from under his cap.

Aeris couldn't help but blush a little from this, "How is it that you do the things that you do?" She asked.

"Let's just say that I don't let my guard, even when I'm not dueling." Will said, while sitting up, raising his cap up in the process, "I take it you've come to a decision?"

Aeris took a deep breath, knowing that it would be now or never. "Yes and I decided to continue our relationship." She said, "While I was feeling disappointed that you weren't entirely honest with me from the beginning, I do understand that somebody in your position has to be careful who you should trust."

"Trust is part of the reason." Will said, "The main reason is that I was living a life that some people would be more then glad to get their hands on and my life was hardly my own, even with my family trying their hardest to make sure that I get a chance towards a normal life."

"Wow, I know people who want to famous, but . . ." Aeris started to say, before Will raised his hand up.

"Fame has its ups and downs just like anything else in life," Will said "But it depends more on the person and how they use it."

"Just like dueling." Aeris said.

"Exactly." Will said, "And speaking of keeping secrets, why didn't you tell me the truth about your family."

The next few minutes were spent getting to know each for real.

Back at the dorms, Jaden and Syrus are helping Chumley go over his deck when Jaden asked, "Hey, when did Will's duel start again?"

"11:30." Syrus answered.

"What time is it now?" Chumley asked.

Jaden looked up at the clock, "11:27." He answered. It wasn't until the next minute when it finally clicked, "Oh no! We're going to be late!" Jaden yelled out before running out the door.

"You know, it's amazing how you never see him this active during any other time of the day, except maybe mealtime." Syrus said.

"Yeah, and all because he wants to see a god card." Chumley said with a laugh, before it dawned on him on what he said and who was dueling, "And come to think of it, so would I!" He said, before running out the door with a speed that he didn't know he had.

"Those guys." Syrus said, before his brain caught up with the rest, "Hey, guys wait up!"

By the time all three arrived to the field, they were catching the last portion considering that both sides had powerful monsters at the ready. Chazz with his **VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon** at the ready, with the spell card **Frontline Base**, on the field or his hand. On the other side stood Will with two monsters that they have never scene before, one looking like a high official royal knight and next to it looked like a pair of dark fuzz balls connected together, along with three facedown cards and three in his hand.

"Hey guys, I never expected to see you three late for a duel." The three turned to be greeted by Bastion, Alexis and Aeris.

"Yeah well we got a little caught up with something." Jaden said, "So what's the score?"

"Right now both sides brought out some strong monsters without losing a single life point." Aeris said, "Although Chazz has done most of the attacking, Will managed to keep him at bay with a strong defense."

"And what are the monsters he's using right now?" Chumley asked.

"The big one is called **Arcana Knight Joker**, a monster Will created through fusion." Alexis explained, "The small creepy one is called **Double Coston**."

It was currently Chazz's turn, "I attack with my monster." He said, "And when he attacks, the monster being attack changes its battle position and I choose your knight." The monster was forced into defense position.

"Oh boy looks like Chazz really wants to damage Will in more ways then one." Syrus said, "And Will looks like he's had enough of this."

"Yeah no kidding," Chumley said, "And I'm surprised he isn't using his Dark World deck in this duel just so he could bring out one of his Wicked Gods."

"Actually he was requested not to use it." Bastion explained, "Although that won't stop him from bringing out his strongest one."

Just before the attack was about to hit, "Activate trap, **Negate Attack**." Will said, "This cancels out all of your attacks."

Now this got Chazz to release a small growl, "I activate my monster's other ability which allows me to remove one of your monsters from play and I choose to get rid of your knight."

"And I activate my knight's ability which allows it to cancel all effects heading his way as long as I take out a card from my hand that matches the type of card used." He said, while removing **Gilford the Lightning **from his hand, which fizzled out the other monster's effect, "Anything else you would like to throw at me?"

Chazz was furious now, "I end my turn." He said, knowing that his plan to redeem himself from his loss to Jaden just blew up in his face.

"Not like you have a choice now, do you?" Will said, while drawing a card, "I activate the spell card **Mystical Space Typhoon**." One of the remaining two cards on the field rose off of the field, revealing itself.

"Why, it's not going to change anything by taking out my **Frontline Base** card." Chazz said, "I never expected you to make such a rookie mistake."

"Who said anything about using it on your card?" Will asked, causing Chazz's eyes to widen, "I'm using it on my other facedown, **Statue of the Wicked**, which when destroyed, brings out a token monster onto the field." When both cards did what he wanted to do, which resulted in Will receiving a third monster, "I now sacrifice both the token and Double Coston to bring out **The Wicked Avatar**." The said monsters turned into spheres of dark light and flew up into the air, combining together, releasing a strong gust of wind in the process, while a sphere stared to develop.

While everyone in the audience below, except for Will who was in the eye of it, Zane was watching the whole thing. 'Soon, I'll be facing his mightiest beast with my **Cyber End Dragon**.' Went through his head, anxious to compare his dueling level with one of the best duelists in the world.

Mr. Huffington was watching from above as well, mainly because his physique scared the staff from trying to deny him entry. He took a look at Will and recognized him right away because he watched one of the boy's past duels and he was hoping to have a crack at him himself because most of the duelists he battled were pretty pathetic in his book.

Chazz was having a hard time believing that such a strong wind could be created by one monster. When the wind died down completely, a dark light appeared just as the sphere appeared in front of Will, looking like Ra's, but it looked more like it was made of Jello, "Wait, if I recall, those god cards require three sacrifices." He yelled out, "How are you able to summon it with just two?"

"Because when I summon a level 7 or higher dark monster, Dark Coston counts for two tributes." Will explained, causing Chazz to despise him even more, "And when Avatar is out on the field, its points become a hundred more then the monster on the field with the highest attack points, and since my **Arcana Knights Joker** is the highest, its points become 3900." Just as the sphere transformed into the dark version of Will's knight, Chazz went from angry to flat out afraid, "Now I'll change my knight back into attack position." When Arcana is now ready to fight, "Now Arcana, time to turn that walking tin can into a pile of spare parts." Arcana leapt up into the air and with a strong downward slash, destroyed the monster, bringing Chazz's life points down to 3200.

While most of the audience were at the edge of their seats, "Wow, I never thought I see Chazz so afraid." Chumley said.

"Well you would be too if you were about to come face to face with a monster of such power." Bastion said.

"Or in Syrus's case, he probably would have forfeited after fainting on the spot." Alexis said, causing said person to blush at that little fact and the rest of their friends to give a little chuckle.

Back on the field, "Now that the path is cleared, Avatar, finish him off and give him a nice little haircut in the process." Will said. The god did as ordered and charged towards Chazz. With two quick slashes, not only did Chazz's life points went down to 0, his hair parted on both sides, leaving him with a Mohawk in the middle.

While the entire room burst out into laughter, Chazz felt his head, and a look of sheer horror appeared on his face, "This isn't the end you slacker!" He yelled out before running off the field to hide somewhere.

After placing his deck back into his box, Will turned to see that the rest of his friends have shown up. "About time you three showed up." He said, "I was wondering if I should send out Professor Fontaine to check and see if you were all feeling all right."

"Yeah well, some things came up this morning that needed our attention." Syrus said.

"Anything I should be concerned about?" Will asked.

"It has to do with me and some family issues." Chumley said, looking towards the ground, before looking back up to Will, "And it's something that I would want to tell you alone since we used to be in the same dorms."

Will nodded at this, "Okay, sure, let's go find a private place to talk." He said, before turning towards the rest of their friends, "I'll meet you all at the cafeteria after we have our little conversation."

"Sure thing." Bastion said, while he and Alexis started to walk off, "Well see you then."

"Yeah, and don't worry, we know you'll tell us when the time comes." Alexis said with a wave.

Aeris walked up to Will and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "And remember we have a date today." She said.

Will returned the favor, "With a gem like you, how can I ever forget?" He asked, causing the girl to blush.

When she joined the three, "So I see that you two finally worked things out." Alexis said, causing the rest of Aeris's body to go red.

When they found an empty classroom to have their talk, Chumley explained what has been happening since they all woke up to when they left to watch him duel. Will just stood there, listening to the whole thing, while leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed. A loud whistle escaped his lips, "Wow, and now you have a reason to finally dust off your deck and actually duel for real." He said.

"I know and I'm not sure if my deck is any good enough." Chumley said.

"Chumley, its not just the deck that wins the duel, it's the person that knows how to use it to its full potential that stands a chance of winning." Will said, "Even the weakest cards of their uses."

"I know, but I never taken any of my academy seriously until I got to know you guys." Chumley said, "Now I'm going to have to duel if I want to stay here."

"Yeah but we'll be here to back you up." Syrus said.

"He's right Chum, you'll win that duel for sure." Jaden said, "We'll just spend the day getting your deck together."

"And I'll be there tomorrow to back you up." Will said, "And remember, a duelist's true strength comes from the heart."

"I will." Chumley said, as the four left to grab some lunch.

It is now morning of the next day and the Huffington men are facing each other, while they had a small audience consisting of Banner, Jaden, Syrus and Will.

_(A/N The duel goes the same way it does on the episode, so I'll skip it, mainly because I can't remember what gets said during it and I like to be as close to accurate as possible.)_

Chumley was busy packing, with the help of Jaden and Syrus. "Well guys, this is it." He said, trying to keep a strong face.

"I know, and we hope to see you again sometime." Syrus said.

"Yeah, and hopefully we can duel each other again someday." Jaden said.

"Looks like you two might be seeing much more of him then you think." They turned to see Will coming in with something in his hand.

"What do you mean, Will?" Chumley asked.

Will hand Chumley a piece of paper, "Here this is from your father." He said, "He already split."

Chumley read the note that was written on the paper, and tears started to come down out of his eyes, "My father is letting me stay." He said.

"What, really?" Syrus said.

"He says that he's proud of the friends I've made and that he can see the improvements that you all inspired me to make." Chumley said.

"Well, now that mess is over, see you guys around." Will said, before heading out.

Here it is a new chapter. Sorry about the ending, I had a brain fart when I was writing this chapter, and I had trouble remembering the episode. The next one is going to be the tag duel against the Paradox Brothers, and I'm not sure if I want to make it a one or two parter. Read and Review.


	15. Tag Duel Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games, just the main character and the extras I throw in.

This chapter is going to be based on the episode, Tag Team Trial part one.

Crowler is walking through the halls, with an angry scowl on his face as he looked at the Slifer students standing around. "Just look at them, pathetic Slifers littering the campus like vermin." Ran through Crowler's head, as the Slifers stepped aside from the angry professor, "The herald halls of my duel academy are for the elite only, not for the laden, especially not Jaden Yuki." He then stopped and yelled out "That Slifer Slacker has made a fool of me long enough!"

After scaring the Slifers into the arena, "Hey, Professor Killjoy, can you scream a little louder, I don't think they heard you all over the Pacific yet." He turned to be greeted by Will and a giggling Aeris, who were both leaning against the wall, "What do you have against Slifers anyway, and for that matter, Jaden and me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Chazz asked, as he walked up, wearing a hat to hide his new hairstyle, "You're all weaklings and you don't deserve to be here."

"Exactly, Slifers are the weakest, most pathetic dorms on this island and they have no place at my academy." Crowler said, before turning to face Aeris, "And you, what are you doing with that Ra? Shouldn't you be dating an Obelisk boy?"

"Well, considering that this Ra can defeat any Obelisk without breaking a sweat, then I'm better off with him." Aeris said, causing the two to become mad, "Plus he doesn't let his dorm rank determine who he is."

"Plus since you were both defeated by a Slifer," Will said, causing the both to growl, "Or should I say, you by a pair of Slifers and you by a Slifer and a Ra, then wouldn't that make you just as bad as the people you put down?" When the growls got louder, "That's what I thought. And since when does Duel Academy belong to you?"

"Yeah, I thought the academy belonged to Seto Kaiba?" Aeris asked, "With Chancellor Sheppard in charge?"

This was enough to get Crowler to start sweating, because he just gave the two ammo to use against him in the future, because the one thing that Seto Kaiba never tolerates is anybody thinking that they can claim this island as their own.

"Anyway, why don't you go on ahead towards the arena, Aeris, I have a couple of things to take care of." Will said, who got a kiss on the cheek as a response before she walked off towards her destination, "And Crowler, I won't report you on this slip up, but remember if I can take out your precious Obelisks without missing a beat, then what **else** would I be capable of?"

When it was just the two of them, Chazz didn't bother taking what Will said seriously, "That slacker is only bluffing." He said, "He can't be that powerful."

"No, no, if it's one thing that I learned about that bum is that he never bluffs and he never backs down from anything." Crowler said. 'This is why I have to take careful precaution in getting rid of him.'

Still not convinced, "Anyway, I want to be apart of that tag team against Jaden and Syrus." Chazz said.

"You?" Crowler asked mockingly.

"That's right." Chazz said, "This time I know that I can beat them and send them packing."

"Sorry," Crowler responded, "But you'll be sitting this one duel out Chazz."

"Huh?" Was Chazz's only response.

"Don't get me wrong, your skills are admirable," Crowler started to explain, "But I'm not taking any chances on this one. If Jaden loses this duel, he'll be expelled from the Duel Academy once and for all, which is why he will be facing the greatest tag duelists in the world."

At the Slifer Dorm, Jaden and Syrus are looking over their decks as they got ready for the duel that would decide their fate at the academy. Chumley was looking over from his bunk, "How can you guys be so calm?" Chumley asked.

Jaden looked up towards his friend, with his carefree smile, "Heh, what's not to be calm about?" Jaden asked back, while looking down towards Syrus, who was feeling unsure about everything, "Just another duel, another day. No problem, right Sy?"

"But duh, it's not just another duel." Chumley said, "It's a tag duel and if you lose, you'll be on the next bus out of here."

"Hello, that's totally why we're not going to lose." Jaden said, "And uh, Chumley, we're on an island. Bus?"

"I'm pretty sure that was meant as a figure a speech." A familiar voice rang out.

All three turned to be greeted by a familiar face, standing there with his hands on his hips. "Will!" The trio called out, greeting their friend.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Jaden asked.

"I just dropped by to wish you two the best of luck." Will said,

"Thanks, Will, but we won't need it." Jaden said.

"Actually, Jaden, I wouldn't mind some luck right about now." Syrus said, feeling a little nervous, "I mean, I know I need to believe in myself, but still . . ."

"But nothing." Will intercepted, "You need to start believing in yourself Sy, because you are a part of the team as much as Jaden is and you need to step up and act like the duelist you want to be, not what anybody else wants you to be."

While Syrus felt like he was being chewed out, he knew that his friend always meant well, despite how harsh his words start out to be, "And remember one important thing when you're dueling Syrus," Will continued, getting his attention, "Step away from Zane's shadow and stay away from it because nobody could ever be like Zane, no matter how hard they try. You need to duel the way you want to be, not the way Zane does."

After feeling like he just got slapped in the face, "I'll try to do my best." Syrus said.

"Don't try to do your best, just do it." Will said before checking his watch, "Anyway, I better get going. I still have one more thing to take care of before the duel."

While it was just three again, Jaden turned to Syrus, "Come on Sy, we better get going so that we won't show up late for the duel." He said.

"Yeah, sure." Syrus said, while thinking about what was said to him.

After they left, 'Man, I know that Will was harsh with Syrus, but I know that he wouldn't say anything unless it was important.' Chumley thought.

At the arena, the announcer could be heard throughout the room. "The tag duel well begin within a few moments, and remember these are test conditions, this is a sudden expulsion match."

"A tad harsh if you ask me." Bastion said.

"No joke." A voice said, causing Bastion to turn to look at Alexis, "I don't suppose Will told you the reason why they are in this mess, now did he."

"Yes he did, and right now he is far from pleased by this." Bastion said.

"I know how he feels." Alexis said, "By the way, have you heard, rumor is that Crowler arranged for professionals to duel them. Tag team legends, duelists who worked with the creator of Duel Monsters himself."

"Hey guys, is this seat taken?" The two turned to be greeted by Aeris.

"Sure thing, Aeris." Alexis said, as the redhead took a seat next to her, "So where's Will?"

"Oh he's up along the rails next to Zane." Aeris answered.

The two looked around until they spotted the two boys, both with their arms crossed; with there eyes focused more onto the field. "Wow, those two make an intimidating pair."

"I agree." Bastion said.

"Send in the accused!" The announcer called out. As the duo walked in, "Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki!"

Chazz gave the seat in front of him a hard kick, getting the attention of his posse.

"Whoa, the acoustics in this room are great." Jaden said.

"Yeah, do you think they would count your echo as a tag partner?" Syrus asked.

"For the last time you're my partner." Jaden said, while ruffling the shorter boy's hair.

"It doesn't hurt to ask you know, Heh Heh." Syrus said, as the two headed towards the duel field.

"You Slifer Slackers, it should be me taking you out." Chazz said, with his fist shaking, "But I guess as long as someone does."

When the duo came onto the platform, they turned just in time to see Chumley running in. "Hey look, Chumley made it here." Jaden said.

"Just barely." Syrus said.

"I thought running was supposed to be healthy for you." Chumley said, while wiping the sweat off of his head.

Syrus turned his head to notice both his brother and his friend looking up from the rails. "Zane! Will!" Ran through his head, before he started to following Jaden to their side of the field.

"Time to see if your brother has enough self-confidence in himself to stay here." Will said.

"I know and I hope he finally figures out what I've been trying to tell him about dueling." Zane said.

"And to finally start stepping out of your shadow and start showing everybody the true difference between the Truesdale brothers." Will said, getting a look from Zane, "Let me guess, you already know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, I knew that one of the reasons why Syrus is like this is because everybody was too focused on me that he got stuck being treating like an outcast." Zane said, "There were even times when I had to come to the rescue whenever he gets coarse into dueling with one of bullies because they wanted to take a crack at somebody who they figured would be easy pickings."

"Is that why you always seem to be hard on him?" Will asked "To try and toughen him up or are you trying hard to keep the tough guy look so that nobody would treat you any differently?"

"That is one way of looking at it." Zane said, while keeping his focus out towards the field, "What would you have done if it was Namine who just happens to show up all of a sudden and joins the academy to become a duelist? Would you be soft on her by holding her hand or would you do everything you can to toughen her up?"

"I would try to act like both her brother and her friend." Will said, "I would never give her the brush off just because I want to enjoy the view from top. I would rather lose everything just to spend time with those I care about instead of trying my hardest to pretend I'm something I refuse to become."

Zane started to think about what he heard when Crowler walked up to announce the duel. "Now without further a dew allow me to introduce our guest tag team duelists." He yelled out, while two bald men in Chinese clothing back flipped into position.

Everyone was shocked at the pair, "What is this?" Both Jaden and Syrus asked at the same time just as the two jumped over them.

"The Paradox Brothers!" Crowler introduced the pair.

"Salutations you fools." The one in orange said.

"Hope you're ready to duel." The one in green finished.

"Uh, I never heard of these guys." Jaden said.

"Me neither." Syrus said, "Maybe this tag duel won't be so bad after all."

Crowler came walking up behind them, "Perhaps, after all they haven't dueled in ages." Crowler said, "And the last person they dueled was against a Yugi something."

"The King of Games." Syrus said.

"I've studied these guys." Alexis said, "They're some kind of dueling mercenaries and not to mention the best tag duelists in the world. This is hardly fair."

"I think that was Crowler's point." Bastion said, "Statically speaking, I put Jaden's odds of winning this at 1 in 50."

Chazz has a ignorant smirk on his face. "Hey Chumpley, it looks like you're going to have a lot more room in your dorm now." He said, not caring who gets hurt in the process, "Your friends are toast."

"Ah, not 'licious." Chumley said.

Zane had a neutral look on his face.

"Oh great, it's the rhyming cue ball brothers." Will said.

"I suppose you're not too fond of them." Zane said.

"As duelists, I respect them as such." Will said, "It's the rhyming that gets on my nerves."

"Enough with the pleasantries . . ." Para started to say.

"And now on with the duel . . ." Dox continued.

"We didn't come here to talk."

"We came . . ."

"To destroy you." Both finished, with Jaden and Syrus looking at them with a bit of curiosity, while Crowler was trying to hide an evil laugh.

"Crowler, don't you think that this is a bit much?" Sheppard asked.

"No, not at all." Crowler answered, "Jaden and Syrus broke a big time rule, so they should face big time opponents." He went down onto one knee, "Besides we can't send the brothers back now, they've come so far."

"What's that matter?" Sheppard countered, "You're covering the travel cost."

When Crowler was shocked by that statement, "Jaden, "I'll leave it up to you son."

"Ah, these guys couldn't beat male pattern baldness." Jaden said, "So there's no way they would be able to beat us."

While Sheppard was chuckling at this, "So how wonderfully clever." Crowler said, as he got back up onto his feet, "Duelists, get ready to battle!" He shouted out, getting the audience riled up.

Jaden turned to Syrus, "Breath Sy." He said, "We can do this."

"The rules for this tag team is really quite simple." Crowler said, "There is no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice and no sharing of card that isn't in play. What you may use is what's on the field. Understood?"

"Yeah!" All four duelists yelled out.

"Good." Crowler said, just as he started to run towards the edge of the field, "Duel!" He called out before jumping off, both sides starting off with 8000 life points .

"Get your games on." Jaden said, as he pulled out his hand from his deck. He looked towards Syrus, indicating for him to go first.

Syrus nodded at this, "Here goes." He said, while drawing out a card, "First I'm going to summon **Gyroid** in attack mode." What looked like a early version of the helicopter with eyes appeared onto the field.

"You must be joking I'm surprised that thing even has an attack mode." Para said, as he drew a card and placed another onto his duel disk, "This on the other hand, **Jirai Gumo**."

"What, an overgrown bug." Jaden said, while drawing his first card, "That's nothing my deck can squash." He places a monster onto his disk, "**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix**, defense mode."

"The best defense is a strong offense you fool." Dox said, as he pulls out a card, "**Kaiser Sea Horse**, attack mode." Now all four duelists have a monster out on the field.

'Alright if I know dueling like I think I know dueling, these guys are sure to attack next.' Syrus thought.

"I choose to play a spell card from my hand." Dox said, surprising Syrus, "**Tribute Doll**. To activate it, I must choose to sacrifice one monster outside on the field. Good thing my brother is generous with his." When Para gave him a small nod to confirm what he said, "Farewell **Jirai Gumo**." What looked like a bunch of strong hair came out of the card and took out the oversized bug, "Now I am allowed to summon a level 7 monster this turn and I choose to summon **Kazejin**." A strong wind came from Dox, getting ready to blow the boys off of the field, before a big green ball with arms and a small face at the bottom appeared.

"He sacrificed his brother's monster in order to bring out a better one for the team." Bastion said, "Now that's tag dueling."

"Would you mind sounding not quite so impress with them." Alexis said trying to keep focused on the game.

"Yeah no kidding." Aeris said, "Those two are definitely going to have their hands full."

'Looks like those two are determined to bring out their ace monster out as soon as possible." Will thought, while both he and Zane kept watching the duel.

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game?" Para asked.

"You're losers, you're jokes, and in other words, you're lame." Dox said.

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling . . ." Para started off, yet again.

"Then just wait until I draw and give them a true schooling." Dox finished, as he pulls out a card from his hand, "I play **Dark Designator**. This powerful spell card allows me to call upon any card I can think of and if it's of anything in my brother's deck, he gets to draw it immediately into his hand." He pulls his hand up, trying to pull a thinking position, "Now let me see here, **Sanga of the Thunder**!"

Para gave a small laugh, "What do you know its right here ready to tear them a sunder." He said, before pulling out the chosen card.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Ran through Jaden's head, "Another level 7 monster."

"The duel is just starting . . ." Para started, while sticking his arm up in the air.

"Yet it is almost done." Dox said, mirroring his brother's actions.

"For your demise has already begun." Both said.

Syrus was starting to get even more unnerved by this.

"Don't worry Sy they're only saying that because it makes for an easy rhyme." Jaden said, trying to keep his partner focused, 'Now I just hope we don't make for an easy match.'

'Okay monster roll call:' Ran through Jaden's head, 'I've got Burstinatrix chilling in defense mode. Sy, well, he has his little helicopter thing, not bad, but not good since we're staring down at some serious opposition, including some level. 7 green thing I have never seen before.'

"What do you think Jaden," Syrus started to speak up, "If we just quit right now, we can still have some extra time to pack all of our stuff. So uh shall we?"

"The only thing we're packing is some serious dueling punch." Jaden said, "I'm telling ya, we can beat these guys Sy."

"You know what Jaden, you're right." Syrus said, 'We are packing some serious dueling punch.' He then looked towards Zane and Will, 'And not only am I going to show the Paradox Brothers, but I'm show my brother up as well, and I'm going to do it right here, right now, on this turn.'

Will caught the look on Syrus's face, "Uh-oh, Syrus is about to do something stupid." He said having a good idea on what that look was all about.

"All aboard, ha!" Syrus called out, as he drew a card, "I summon **Steamroid** in attack mode!" What looked like a old locomotive getting ready to put up a fight, "An I also play this, **polymerization**, check it out." The two monsters started to merge together, "I'm taking my **Gyroid** and **Steamroid** and fusing them together to create the ultimate engine that could, **Steam Gyroid**." The two emerge to create a steam engine train with propeller blades attached around it. "Now that's locomotion."

"You see, you guys made a mistake with all that teamwork. When you sacrifice your **Jirai Gumo**, you left your brother completely defenseless, leaving a door wide open for an attack." Syrus said.

"Um, Sy . . ." Jaden said, trying to stop his friend from doing what he knew he was going to do.

"And now I'm coming in." Syrus said, "**Steam Gyroid**, attack Para."

Para was shocked at this, "A-attack?" was the only thing to come out of his mouth.

"You got that right." Syrus said.

Everyone knew right away the mistake that Syrus has just made, Crowler and Chazz being the only ones with a smirk.

"If you please, brother?" Para asked.

"It would be my pleasure indeed, brother." Dox said, "**Kazejin**, defend with Squall Barricade." He ordered.

Syrus was surprised by this new bit of information, just as Kazejin appeared in front of Para and blew the flying loco back the way it came.

"Our monster's special ability," Dox started saying, "Do you like?"

"It reduces your damage to 0 without even a fight" Para explained.

"So I goofed?" Syrus asked, his confidence taking a major nosedive.

Crowler was chuckling at this, "Do these two actually think they have a chance at beating Para and Dox, they stink worse then dirty socks." A scream was heard after he said that, "Now they even have me doing it."

"Forget it Sy," Jaden started saying, trying to cheer his friend up, "No biggie."

"Yeah right." Syrus said.

"I'm serious, pal" Jaden said, "Just keep going."

"Alrighty then," Syrus said, as he pulls out a card from his hand, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"At last a smart move, my draw." Para said as he pulls a card from his deck, "I play **Monster Reborn** and bring back the frightful **Jirai Gumo**." When the giant bug appeared back onto the field, ""I also activate another spell card, **Tribute Doll**."

"Not again." Syrus said, as both he and Jaden watched on in shocked, knowing what was coming next.

"Yes again, and again." Para said, "I will use it to sacrifice Jirai so that I can summon another level 7 monster, **Suijin**." Now a blue monster that looked like a waist with legs, with a face on the crotch, appeared. While the trio watched on with concern, or two at them at least, "And I am not done yet." Para said, before turning towards his brother, "Mind if I borrow a monster, brother?"

"Please, that's why he's there." Dox answered.

"I sacrifice **Kaiser Sea Horse**." Para said.

Zane and Will gave a hard look, knowing what was coming out next.

"In case you did not know, "Dox started to explain, "When you are summoning a light attribute monster, **Kaiser Sea Horse** counts as two instead of one, which means I get to summon **Sanga of the Thunder**." Now what looked liked a red and gold floating chest with arms appears onto the field, with four orbs in the back, three surrounding the fourth in an arc.

Syrus was now gasping in fear.

"Now I place those odds at 500 to 1." Bastion said.

"What are the odds of you being quiet?" Alexis asked.

"I'd give him until the next surprise." Aeris said, not bothering to look away from the battle.

"Three monsters on our side, what could be better?" Para asked.

"I know what brother," Dox answered, "When they come together."

Syrus was feeling even more down.

"Prepare yourselves," Para started to say as he made his next move, "I sacrifice **Suijin**, **Kazejin** and **Sanga of the Thunder** so that I can summon the ultimate monster, **Gate Guardian**." The three monsters merged into one monster, which was just all three together, with Kazejin losing it's arms in the process.

"**Gate Guardian**." Syrus said, out of shock.

"He's ginormous." Jaden said.

"Just wait until you see his attack." Para said, "Go, destroy **Stream Gyroid**!" Just as the monster prepared it's attack, "Tidal Surge Attack!"

The attack was dead on as it took out Syrus's monster and brought his and Jaden's life points down to 6450.

"This isn't a duel, it's target practice for the Paradox Brothers and Sy's the bull's eye." Bastion said.

"He just made a few bad moves that's all." Alexis said, "He will turn this around, at least I hope he does. Jaden is good, but not good enough to win this by himself."

"Yeah, no kidding, and I can see why Crowler didn't try to put Jaden and Will on the same team," Aeris said, "They would have been an equal match against the two."

"I bet that hurts." Para said.

"But the bad news is that it only gets worse." Dox finished.

"If it gets as bad as this rhyming, then we're in for some serious trouble." Syrus said.

'He, he, these two are dueling perfectly,' ran through Crowler's mind, 'They know what to do and are doing it. After all in a tag duel, once you destroy the weakest link, the whole chain comes crumbling apart.' His head rose a bit above the field, 'And they found just that, little Syrus. Poor little Syrus, he would be the weakest link in a plate of sausages.'

Chazz was giving off an evil laugh.

'Oh man, I hope Jaden has something special in that deck of his or this match is over.' Syrus thought, just before turning to face his partner, 'And so is our life at this academy.'

After a good look at **Gate Guardian**, "Well the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Jaden said, while turning towards Syrus, "Let's take that thing down."

"I would love to see you try." Para said, "I will end my turn with a facedown card." He said while placing a card in the slot under the monster card.

"And then it's time to go to work." Jaden said, while placing a hand onto his deck, "Here goes." He started out as he pulls out a card. Looking to see that he pulled out **Polymerization**, 'Sweet.' Ran through his head, "You're getting called out big guy." Jaden said, "First I call out the **Elemental Hero Clayman**!" When the monster appeared in attack position, "And next I play **Polymerization**, now I'll fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to create the **Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster, **he's bad." A monster with a rocket launcher used by aircraft on one arm and a somewhat square-ish shield on the other appears in defense position.

"Yeah he's bad but not as bad as **Gate Guardian**." Syrus started to say, "He's only got 2500 defense points. That guardian's attack points are 3750. Blaster will get blasted."

"Don't sweat it that's where its special ability is for Sy." Jaden said, "You see when he is in defense mode Rampart Blaster can attack an opponent directly."

"Our life points!" Both brothers said in surprise.

"Now go, Rampart Blaster," Jaden started to give the order, "Blast them with Rampart Barrage!" Rockets were launched from his arm and hit their target, bringing their life points down to 7000, "Sure it's only half the life points you would normally expect to lose, but hey it's only a special effect, what are you going to do?"

Both brothers were far from please by this, "A lucky fool." Dox said.

"Alright, we're back in this thing." Syrus said, regaining some of his confidence.

"Sy we were never out of it." Jaden countered.

'Yeah, Jaden's right." Syrus said in his head, 'We can win this.'

"It's my draw now." Dox said, starting his turn, "I am activating the equip spell card **Fairy Meteor Crush** and I am equipping it to the **Gate Guardian**." Just as the monster gained something new, "Now that the Guardian is equipped, whenever it attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between my monster's attack points and your monsters defense points are dealt straight to your life points. "

"Not so fast!" Syrus countered, "You're forgetting that I have got a facedown card out. I'm activating **Mystical Space Typhoon**." The card stood up when called, "It can destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I'm using it on the one you just used, **Fairy Meteor Crush**." Just as a cyclone of wind headed towards **Gate Guardian**.

"Right into my trap." Para re-countered, as his facedown came up, "I activate **Judgment of Anubis**." While Syrus was shocked by this, Para decided to add insult to injury, "This lets me stop your little spell by simply discarding one card from my hand. Your typhoon has been downgraded into a cool summer breeze." Just as he placed a card into his graveyard, "Observe." Just as the typhoon blew out, "But wait, that's not all it does, Anubis also destroys one of your creatures . . ."

"And its attacks points are dealt back to you." Dox finished, just as their opponents were caught in the aftershock of the explosion, "Pretty cool special feature." Just as their life points go down to 4450, with both brothers having a superior-then-thou smirk, "I know it seems that we have your backs against the wall but in fact the wall is right in front of you. I play this in my turn," Dox continued, as a mobile brick wall with arms appears onto the field, "It is called **Defense Wall** and as long as it is on the field in defense mode, all the monsters you have can only attack him."

Outside of the duel, Crowler looked like could die happy now, with a hopeful chancellor.

"The **Gate Guardian on** offense and **Defense Wall** on defense," Bastion started to say, "Almost flawless."

"I get it," Alexis yelled out, "Now are you going to be quiet or should I move?"

"Now I know what Will meant when he said how duct tape can have its uses during somebody else's duel." Aeris said, "Come on you two, you can do this."

Back on the field, "It's your turn, what are you waiting for?" Dox asked.

"Uh, to be honest, a miracle." Syrus said, getting ready to draw. As he pulled out the card, he wasn't too pleased with the outcome, "I summon Cycloid uh defense mode," just as a bicycle with one eye and hands attached to its handles. Just as Jaden turned to face him, "Ah Jaden is looking at me, I can feel it. I know it is a weak monster but it is the best I can do.' He thought.

"You summon a bike? Ha!" Para started to say as he draws a card, "Well it's in for a major flat. **Gate Guardian**, tidal surge attack." The monster did as ordered and wiped out Syrus's monster, "And don't forget the effects of the **Fairy Meteor Crush**, I have him equipped for." A second attack hit Syrus, "The difference between my attack points and your defense points, you take as damage." While everyone watched with worry, their friends' life points went down to 1700, "Your life points are falling . . ."

"Your gameplays are falling . . ." Dox said, continuing the rant.

"There is nothing left to do but to give up and start falling." Both finished.

Jaden looked like he is about to give up on the spot.

Well, sorry it took so long to update, but life and college just got most of my attention. Anyway, I was going to make this one big chapter, yet I'm just trying to get writing back into my routine again. Part II will be up eventually and by then I have re-found my rhythm. Read and Review.


	16. Tag Team Trial Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**The Beginning of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games, just the main character and the extras I throw in.

This chapter is going to be based on the episode, Tag Team Trial part two.

Everyone is watching, waiting for Jaden to start his turn. With his head down, people was wondering if Jaden is getting ready to crack.

When his shoulders started to shake, "Looks like Jaden is finally ready to turn this duel around, especially for Syrus's sake." Will said.

"And hopefully Syrus can gain a backbone." Zane said

Bastion is getting ready to give his calculations when Aeris decided to counter, "Say it Bastion and I'm going to make sure you won't be able to say anything for the rest of the week." She threatened.

"And I'll make sure to tie you to your chair when she does." Alexis added.

This zipped Bastion right up. Even though he can calculate his way through many problems, he doesn't need any to know that it is better to avoid a double dose of feminine fury.

Chumley is gripping the railing a little tighter, 'Oh come on, let them win.' Ran through his head, 'I'll gladly give up grilled cheese for a week. I'll just fry them instead.'

Chazz, well he has evil look on and glad that the heroes are losing. Crowler is enjoying his plan until he noticed Will, and he started shaking because, while Sheppard is hard to predict since he has a smile most of time, Will on the other hand would be a threat considering how close he is with both Zane and the Chancellor.

"Well, well, the Slifer red forges ahead while a smart duelist . . ." Para said, starting another rhyme.

"Would have fled." Dox finished

"Oh man, I wish the academy had made us Slifers at the dorm orange." Jaden said, "Then we wouldn't put up with any of these awful rhymes."

The Paradox Brothers were far from pleased from that comment.

Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden, "I know, I don't think they got it either." He said.

The bald duo brought back their smug look, "Forget about our rhyming." Para said.

"Just focus more on your card play." Dox continued.

"For the partner you have . . ." Para started

"To win, you still have a long way." Both finished.

Syrus was starting to feel even lower due to their current position. He looked towards Jaden who had one of his usual grins on.

"Don't you listen to them Sy, okay." Jaden said, trying to cheer him up.

"But they're right." Syrus said.

"They're not right, Sy," Jaden said, while pointing at **Gate Guardian** with his card hand, "Because you are the one who is going to take that thing down."

Syrus was shocked at the declaration, while Jaden brought out **Elemental Hero Sparkman** onto the field.

Just as Jaden equipped him with **Spark Blaster**, "Wow, Jaden seems to be full of self-confidence, isn't he?" Aeris half asked, while the boy placed the oversized monster and his into the defense position.

"You have no idea." Bastion and Alexis said at the same time, while Dox only placed a facedown card for his turn.

Syrus is looking down, not sure what to do. 'I don't know if I can do this' Ran through his head, 'Should I do something that Will might do . . .' He then felt a cold shiver go down his spine, 'Or maybe not.'

After a little pep talk from Jaden, Syrus summoned **Drillroid**.

When the field on the visitor's side by a combination of **Drillroid** and **Shield Crush**, "So what was with that look you gave Syrus to cause him to shiver in fright?" Zane asked.

After Para summoned **Dark Guardian**, "Let's just say like my gifts, I can pick up whenever somebody is thinking about copying off of me." Will explained, While Jaden saves Syrus from a duel finishing move by activating **Hero's Barrier**, "I want Syrus to start dueling in his own way, in his own light away from everybody's shadow."

When Jaden fused his Sparkman with **Elemental Heroes Avian** and **Bubbleman**, to form **Elemental Hero Tempest**, which looked like Avian equipped with a few extras, 'I always thought that by stepping aside would help you grow stronger little brother, not weaker.' Zane started to think, 'Maybe I should have been there more for you as your brother while everybody else was busy keeping you within my shadow.

Back at the field, Syrus has just finished the duel with **UFOroid Fighter**, which is a fusion between Tempest and **UFOroid**, and right now he was laughing at Jaden for freaking out about their punishment. He looked up just as his brother started to leave with his friend, 'I hope I made you proud big brother, because from now on, I'll become my own person.'

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry it took so long, and sorry for it being short, right now I'm trying to get back into my writing habit and style. I've just graduated College a couple of weeks ago and trying to get used not having to worry about classes and homework anymore. By the next chapter, I should be able to get back into the swing of things. Read and Review.


	17. Formula For Success

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

The Beginning of Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its spin-offs, or its games, just the main character and the extras I throw in.

This chapter is going to be based on the episode, _Formula for Success_.

At the academy gym the boys from Slifer and Ra are playing a game of baseball, with Ra at the bat. Will was at a different part of the gym, using one of the batting cages that was setup.

Right now it's Reds at the bat and Yellows out on the field. While watching slightly out of the corner of his eye, while keeping some concentration on smacking the next baseball, Will couldn't help but shake his head at what he just seen. What was going on is that the Reds were in the lead, with Jaden getting ready to swing, when Bastion came in, apologizing for being too focused on his studies.

When he watched as Bastion even the playing field by striking out Jaden and the next two Slifers after him, Will knew that Jaden wasn't going to take what happened lying down, considering that he has walked the last three Ra's. When Bastion came to the plate, Will didn't need to watch the results. After smacking the next ball, and watching as Crowler walked into the path of Bastion's homer, or in this case, a homing balls-eye. When the final baseball came flying, Will sent it flying over the net and noticing where it was heading, he decided to follow it.

Crowler was having a little talk with Bastion, with Jaden and Syrus eavesdropping, even though he still has the ball attached to his eye, when ***WHACK* *SMACK*** he got hit in the other eye by another baseball.

Will walked up just as the professor was recovering from his double whammy. "You know Professor, when they tell you to keep your eye, or in your case, eyes, on the ball, they don't mean it literally." He said, getting a couple of snickers from his friends.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on the person, Crowler was pointing towards open space yelling "Why am I not surprised that you have a hand in this?" He rhetorically asked.

"No, it was the bat that was in my hands that did this." Will answered, "So what did I interrupt?"

"Oh Professor Crowler wanted to talk to me about something." Bastion explained.

"Well, I'm going to go hit the showers before I head to class." Will said, before leaving, with Jaden and Syrus not too far behind him.

The next day, Will is having a little chat with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Bastion when a loud commotion got their attention. They looked to see that Chazz and Crowler are having a few words; Chazz's being him becoming a Ra Yellow.

When Crowler gave him the reason behind it, which was because he lost to Jaden, all of the Obelisk students burst out laughing. "This is one of the reasons why I don't want to become an Obelisk." Will said, "No loyalty, just a dorm full of spoiled brats who are willing to stab you in the back, and the same can be said about the person who runs it."

Crowler's ears picked up on this, "Are you, Mr. Rawelk, indicating that Obelisk Blue is just a paradise for our elite?" He asked, "Where only the best of the best can live."

"No, the only good one inside both dorms is Zane, Alexis and Aeris." Will countered, "The rest are just a bunch of spoiled brats who got to be in the top dorm because their parents are loaded enough to where they don't have to do a thing for themselves, or those looking to climb up the status ladder by hanging out with those of higher standing." This caused most of the Obelisks, to go red in anger, "As for the best of the best, well, if you're going to demote your students just for losing a duel or two from those from lower ranking dorms, then you might as well demote a good portion of your dorm considering my track record with them." This turned all the male Obelisks pale at the thought that if Crowler could do that to one, then he could do it to them, "Although considering what I read in the rulebook about abuse of certain powers, and the fact that you lost to two Slifers, then does that mean you are just as acceptable to demotion as well?"

The entire room was in a state of shock. Even though they were used to Will standing up to Crowler, they were shocked at how he was able to take Crowler apart piece by piece, and considering that his legs were shaking out of fear, and his entire body was flushed, what was said was the truth. "Anyway, let's get started with today's lesson."

After school was over for the day, word spread once again about how Will ripped Crowler a new one, something that impressed even the staff due to the fact that Crowler tends to rub them the wrong way too. Right now everybody was busy getting to enjoy the rest of the day.

Bastion, Jaden and Syrus arrived at Bastion's dorm room, with Bastion explaining how he uses science for just about everything. When a familiar face exited his room with a duel disk on his arm, "Hey Will, got another dueling date with Aeris?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah, and after this, she should be more comfortable with the deck she has been building from scratch." Will said, "She has definitely come a long way in a short amount of time."

"Why does Aeris need to build a deck from scratch?" Syrus asked.

"Let's just say an upperclasswoman talked her into a bad trade with her old one and giving her a deck full of leftovers." Will answered.

"That's cold." Jaden said, "What was she afraid of, Aeris doing better than her."

"No, it's just that Aeris is a trusting soul and since she was a first year, it didn't take much to take advantage of her." Will said, "The one thing that student didn't count on was that somebody would have the nerve to turn her in."

When Will walked away, "And I believe a god card was used to settle the dispute." Bastion said, as the trio entered his room.

The Slifer pair gasped when they noticed that all of the walls and even the ceiling was covered by formulas and theories. "Where are we?" Syrus asked.

"My laboratory, my workshop, my room." Bastion answered, "Although Will tends to call it the Nerd Cave." He then started to explain what each wall is for, while putting his things away, "Although for some reason, there is never enough room to write down all of my formulas."

"So why did you bring us here, Bastion?" Jaden asked.

Bastion turned around to show a bucket of paint and brush in his hands, "Well, if you would please help me." He said, with a big grin saying that they just got drafted.

A hour later, with the happy couple, they finished the duel half an hour ago, with Aeris finally comfortable completely with her new deck, even though Will came out the victor as usual. The one thing she learned while dueling was that her boyfriend never pulls back any punches, period.

Unfortunately a pair of Obelisk boys showed up and decided to challenge him to a two-on-one duel, which Will decided to accept. What was unusual about this duel is that Will stuck mainly on the defense, with either monsters with either high defense points or can't be destroyed in battle. While the boys either thought he was mocking them or if they got lucky on catching him tired from his last duel, Aeris knew better. The one thing that Will told her over and over again is to never take anything at face value, especially in a duel, or else you'll might end up missing something crucial.

Right now it's Will's turn, his life points still full, with all five monsters in defense, and two face up cards in his spell and trap zones, the spell card **Heart of the Underdog** and the trap card **Human-Wave Tactics**. He has four cards in his hand, yet nobody was able to become the wiser because people tend to focus more on the field and less on the background. Drawing from his deck, he took one look at it and placed it in his hand. "This duel is over." He said.

"Giving up already, Reject?" One of the boys said, (I'm lousy with names okay?) causing both to laugh until a dark round void appeared in front of them, with a pentagram (lines shaped like a star), and a very familiar figure came out of it. When it came out, it looked like a pharaoh with a steroid problem.

"It's over because I was able to gather all five of **Exodia the Forbidden One** into my hand." Will said his counter out onto the field, "Now Exodia, Obliterate!" When Exodia did his version of the Kamehaha Wave, both Obelisks were sent flying, their cards flying all over the place. After placing his cards back into his deck, which in turn returned the deck into its box, and the his duel disk back in the rest position, "Now we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Yeah, and hopefully no more interruptions." Aeris said, as the two walked away hand-in-hand.

When they left, out in the forest was a familiar mannequin looking professor, not only teething at the fact that his plan to bring the boy down blew up in his face, yet to add even more insult to injury, along with the Wicked God cards, he also has Exodia. Right now the only thing going through his mind was does that Ra understand the pecking order at the academy?

Later, when the stars are out, Will came back from after dropping Aeris off at the lake. When he approached the entrance, a shadow with a rooster haircut came running out of the dorms, nearly running him over if he didn't dodge in time. "Okay, what would cause somebody like Chazz to make an appearance at a dorm that is below his standards?" He asked nobody in particular.

When he was approaching his room, he noticed the furniture outside of Bastion's room, "Looks like somebody ran out of walls to write on again." Will said, knowing that one of the reasons why Bastion does this is because he is a workaholic by nature. After getting a closer look, he noticed that the desk had its drawers searched, "That completes the puzzle completely."

When he approached his room, "Tomorrow is going to be a battle of brain vs. ego and I already know what the results are." He said as he entered.

The next day found Will, Aeris, Alexis and Zane walking through the tunnel leading towards the Obelisk Dueling Field. When they got out of the tunnel, Chazz was blowing off some accusations of throwing Bastion's cards into the water.

"Is that so?" Alexis countered, "I saw you Chazz at the docks, throwing his cards into the water."

"And how do you know that it wasn't my cards that I was throwing away?" Chazz said, knowing that they wouldn't have any proof.

"Considering the fact that is was you that I saw running out of the Ra dorms last night, then it wasn't hard to figure out the rest." Will said, "Amongst other things."

Both Crowler and Chazz sweat dropped at this, but decided to continue on.

(Everything else is canon, Bastion beats Chazz and turns down the promotion.)

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry for not updating as much as I should, it's just hard to write whenever allergies are involved. Read and review.


End file.
